Elsa of the jungle: Guardian, Teacher, Friend
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 1 -2, The bare necessity, The words of Kaa and before Night of the hunt. After much difficulty learning to hunt like her pride, it is the black Panther, Bagheera who takes her under his wing and teaches her a new way.
1. Chapter 1

**"Good teachers know how to bring out the best in students." - Charles Kuralt.**

* * *

 **Guardian, Teacher, Friend**

The jungle life for Elsa had many significant changes. While some not very welcoming to the girl there were many which that were for the better. One of them being the new friendships she was given from the animals. Never had she been given any companionship before, only her parents were the only ones she had ever known. Through the years of confinement within her family's home, there was but little contact with anyone outside.

Yet here in the life within the jungle the wild girl had many folk to be considered her friend. The king's son, Simba and the daughter of Sarafina, Nala are but the ones well known to be of strong bondage with her. Of course there were several others such as the she-ape, Kala, whom the girl had visited from time to time, enjoying the jungle's many fruits. Another that could be seen as a friend was the bear, Baloo, who shows Elsa the joys of the jungle through the bare necessities.

Yet the tale that I will share with you now is of another friend of Elsa. One who stood out from most of the jungle folk. One who in of himself raised her with the white lioness and the pride who had adopted her. To tell you the tale of this particular friend, we must be taken back a few days after Elsa was found by Diata.

* * *

The Savannah fields just outside the jungle were very much excruciatingly hot during the mid day. The few herds of wildebeests or the small groups of zebra's or gazelles gathered around the watering hole to drink. Yet none of the Savannah people had much notice to an approaching predator approaching eastward of the watering hole.

Walking out from the tall standing grass, it was to be Bagheera, the panther who emerged in the opening and approached the bank of the small pond. A few spring bucks raised their heads up from drinking the water and spotted Bagheera who was but a few feet and closing. They each of them separated and made a wide gap for the panther as he came before the water.

Bagheera gazed to the two bucks.

"There isn't any use of being Afraid, bucks." he said, turning to the spring buck at his left.

"I've already hunted."

He bowed his head down and began to take a drink from the water.

Everyone knew Bagheera and Nobody dared cross his path. For her was as cunning as Tabaqui, as bold as the wild buffalo and as reckless as the wounded elephant. But he had a voice as soft of wild honey dripping from a tree and a skin softer than dawn.

It was just above the panther a familiar blue bird flew above his head and to follow was a voice that he considered familiar.

"Why, good afternoon, Bagheera." Zazu said as he descended to the ground beside him.

The Black Panther raised his head and turned to Zazu

"Zazu." He said.

"I thought you would be on your daily inspection of the jungle."

"I'll have you know that I have been flying around the entire jungle this morning." Zazu explained.

"Still all seems to be in complete order as it should be. No sign of anymore unwanted visitors. Nothing goes unnoticed as long as I am the king's majordomo."

Bagheera chuckled as he began turning from the watering hole.

"You shouldn't be so prideful, Zazu." He said

"Even the smallest mishaps can happen right under your beak."

The majordomo only gave a slight smirk at that. He already had so much evidence and proof that could disprove the panther. He searched the entire borders that contain their whole part of the jungle. He saw no sign of any mishaps or any problems that needed to be reported to the king.

"You are very mistaken on that, Bagheera." Zazu insisted

"You forget that I am the kings majordomo. I always check the entire jungle from all here all the way to the western, southern and Northern border."

The panther shifted away from Zazu and walked toward a nearby umbrella tree.

"And yet you couldn't find a man's bird laying dead to the west?" Bagheera said, turning his head back to him.

The bird smeared at the Black Panther. He leaped up into the air, spreading his wings out and flew after him.

"Man is always tampering with nature." Zazu said, referring to the metal plane that crashed landed eastward of the jungle.

"Is mother nature not good enough for them anymore?"

"Man is specie who creates its own world." Bagheera said as he walked along.

"Pitiful apes." Zazu said.

"They're never accepting of anything that is given to them."

"It's best not to let the girl-cub hear that." Bagheera said, referring to Diata's now adopted daughter.

Bagheera leaped up to one of the lowest branches atop the tree. After of which the panther settled down atop the reaching limb, gazing out toward the grass fields. Zazu flew up to the branch and landed in front of the Black Panther.

"I do admit." Zazu said turning to Bagheera.

"Elsa is a delight to have around. Just yesterday she complemented me of my feathers, such a dear she is."

The panther gave a brief sigh as he turned his head. The joy Diata was given to her with the adoption of Elsa was very much pleasing to him as it was her. However there was turmoil to that thought. The jungle was no place for a cub as her, as young and fragile without any of what is needed for survival. That alone put her in such peril from those that followed no law. It was then Zazu gazed out to the fields at his left. It was then he smiled very graciously to what sight his eyes were set upon.

"Oh, look." he said, putting his feathers on his sides.

"There they are now."

Th panther gazed out to the field. Further out from the tree atop a hill, the panther laid his sights upon two lionesses, one of them a tanned coloured while the other was of a white pelt. With them were three cubs and one of them being of a girl-cub.

* * *

Diata and Sarabi walked through the plain fields. Following behind them were Simba, Nala and the now adopted cub of the white lioness, Elsa. The young girl laughed and skipped along with Simba and Nala, still wearing the same blue dress but now with several tares at the bottom and missing the left sleeve.

The three cubs chuckled as they leaped around behind the two mothers, getting further from them. Diata looked back to them, who were all so consumed by playing with one another.

"Hey you three." She called back to them.

"Stay close!"

The three gazed toward the two adults and quickly raced to keep up. She ran atop her now bare feet as she raced up to her mother's side.

"What are doing out here, mama?" She asked her white lioness mother.

Diata turned to her with a smile upon her face.

"It's for something very important, Elsa." She said.

"Ohh, what is it?" Simba said, coming up with Nala.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Today you three are going to learn how to hunt." The white lioness answered.

By the answer, the two cubs smiled and gasped in excitement. That was except for Elsa. The girl stood in fear and discontent.

"To hunt?" The girl asked, curiously.

Sarabi turned to the young cub, smiling.

"Yes, Elsa." She said as the cub turned to her.

"Hunting is a very impotent for our pride. We depend on it for our survival in the jungle."

Hearing the queen, Elsa immediately felt very much overwhelmed. She couldn't see how she was able to do something like this. She knew nothing of how to hunt and she had no fangs or claws like the others in the pride. Nor could she run as fast as anyone. She was not like any of the other pride members, therefore her struggle would be even greater than her.

"Don't worry, Elsa." Diata said as her daughter to her.

"It will be a long time before that happens. Till then, me and Sarabi will teach you everything you need to know. You'll be more than ready when it's time for you to run with the pride."

By her mother's reassurance and dedication, the girl felt very much relieved from her fear. She was very much thankful that her mother would help her. With a responsibility as massive as this to the pride, one would need to be taught the knowledge and ways from one before them. Though it proved to be a great challenge to go through, she did look go through with it.

Diata leaned toward her and nuzzled her adopted daughter.

"Come." She said as she and her daughter continued on.

"Let's begin with a pouncing lesson."

Elsa smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Yeah!" Simba gasped out.

"Alright!" said Nala.

* * *

Bagheera was still spying upon the small group of lions, observing the lesson the two lionesses were showing the cubs. He saw Diata hunker down under the cover of the tall grass. Elsa, Simba and Nala gather to her side, observing the stance of the white lioness.

"Would you look at that." The bird said.

"A pouncing lesson. So nice to see the cubs learn something new."

Bagheera had little response for the bird, though he too admired the dedication of the two lionesses were very much great at that. Both Diata and Sarabi were very much experienced hunters and very skilled at that. They both hunted together with the other pride members and knew many of the tactics and faced many barriers along the way, that being on the part of Diata due to her white fur. Though she was able to work around them and be able to catch most of her prey. However there was a major barrier on the part of Elsa, that being her being a girl-cub. She had none of the qualities that were need for one to hunt. No fangs or claws to grip her prey with, nor was she fast enough to keep up with the pride. The girl cub would have but little chance of survival; Bagheera knew this to be true.

* * *

Elsa stood beside her lioness mother, observing the stance she was making. The white lioness turned to the three cubs at her side.

"Pouncing is a crucial part of hunting." Diata explained.

"You first must stay low to the ground and say behind the tall grass. It will hide you from the sight of your prey."

Simba got down in the formation Diata showed to them.

"Okay, how's this." Simba asked, turning to her.

Sarabi came up to her son, gazing down to his stance.

"That's good, Simba." She said, though she saw his back end of his body sticking up in the air.

The lioness queen reached her paw out and placed it on her back, pushing it down upon his hind legs.

"But you need to be a bit lower than that."

Diata turned to her adopted daughter.

"Come, Elsa." she said as she stood up.

"Just do what I showed you."

The wild girl nodded her head to her mother. She got down on all fours and stood atop her hands and feet. She lowered herself down behind the grass at the very best effort she could muster. She could feel he mussels begin to ache, a feeling of shaking came over her body. She groaned as she tried to hold herself together. She turned her head to her mother, who smiled encouragingly at her.

"That's it, Elsa." she said.

"You're doing well."

The white lioness turned forward. She got back in pouncing position, ready to demonstrate the next move.

"Now, leap ahead!"

The white lioness leaped up and flew over the grass before landing in an open spot. She later turned back to her daughter. Elsa gazed back at her before trying to push up as fast as she had done. However her attempt was but timid and the girl fell upon her stomach on the grass in front of her.

* * *

Zazu flinched as he saw Elsa fall on the grass below.

"Oh... dear." he said, shaking head.

The sight however wasn't surprising to Bagheera. This was what he expected to see from the girl cub. She wasn't fit for hunting the way her pride had, with the missing qualities they had was very evident of it.

* * *

Elsa picked herself up off the ground. Her torn blue dress was covered by dirt and strands of grass. She sat up, trying to clean her dress off a bit. It was than that her mother came up to her.

"You alright?" She asked, lowering her head down to her.

Elsa looked up to her mother, frowning. She shook her head, disappointed in herself for her failure to pull off the pounce.

"I'm sorry, mama." she said.

Diata smiled to her adopted cub. The lioness came forward to Elsa and bowed her head down to the girl, slipping it under her arms and pressing it against her chest. She then pulled upward, bringing her daughter to her feet.

"It's alright, Elsa." She insisted, as she moved her head back from the girl.

"It's just your first time. Don't worry, you'll get it eventually."

The white lioness had very little reason to be upset with her daughter. She knew that this was only Elsa's first try; she wasn't going to get it at the first try. It would take much time for her to be able to pull it off perfectly. She didn't expect that from her.

"Come." She said as she began to turn around.

"Let's keep trying."

* * *

The majordomo shook his head in disbelief at the girls attempt.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my." Zazu said as he looked to the panther.

"The girl cub seems to be a bit clumsy, wouldn't you say?"

Bagheera gave no response to the blue feathered bird. His focus was still directed to the girl-cub. This of which caused the bird to be fed up and turn his expression anger. The panther had been so absent from any discussion between them.

"Hmph." the bird glared as he turned away

"How rude."

The bird spread his wings and flew away. However his sudden decision to leave hardly phased by the panther.

* * *

The wild girl got down in a pouncing position once more. One hand was under her while the other in front of her. The same went with for her feet. She once more tried to withstand the stress that she placed upon her mussels. For a short while, she held herself there before trying to jump up and pounce like a wild cat.

Yet still it resulted in falling upon the ground upon her arms and legs. Just as she tried to get back up, Diata came up to her side.

"That was much better, Elsa." Her mother complemented.

The wild girl turned to her adopted mother.

"I still didn't do it though." She said, seeing that she didn't accomplish a pounce.

"It's alright, Elsa." Diata insisted.

"Remember that this is just your first time. You won't get it until you've practice a few more times."

"But how many times, mama?" The girl asked curiously.

"How many more till I can pounce."

"As many as it takes, Elsa." The white lioness explained.

"It is different for many people. It sometimes takes a long time for one."

The wild girl narrowed her head, frowning. Her want for being able to hunt like her family was very much a dire need. She wanted to learn how to pounce and accomplish all the skills needed for hunting. As such, she wanted to get better at it in a short number of try.

"Now how about we try something different?" Diata suggested.

Elsa shook her head in agreement. Diata turned and her adopted daughter followed her over to where Sarabi, Simba and Nala were.

* * *

The white lioness stood before the three cubs, who were gathered in front of her. The next lesson to be taught was one that will be a test of skill. One that she knew they would be all so eager to do.

"If a pride is to hunt, they must hunt together." Diata explained to the three cubs.

"When it is time for you three to run with the pride, you must learn to work as one. To catch and bring down the prey you chose to pursue, it is the chase that will be the one to judge the chances you are given."

"The chase?" Simba asked eagerly.

Diata nodded to the young prince. She turned herself around so that he left side faced the three young pride members.

"We will practice that chase now." Diata announced.

"I will be the pray and you three shall be the hunters. You must run as fast as you can and be swift when you catch me."

Simba and Nala each stood up on their four paws, looking to each other with high hopes. Diata then looked to her daughter, who seemed a bit nervous yet very much determined at the same time.

"Are you ready, Elsa?" She asked.

Her daughter shook her head yes.

"I'm ready." She said.

Diata smiled at her daughter. Her spirit and courage were ever so admired by the lioness

"Alright." She said just before she walked away and positioned herself for the chase.

Diata stood just a few feet away from the three cubs. She glanced back at them to which she saw her daughter kneel down along with Simba and Nala. The three cubs each prepared for the chase.

Sarabi came up behind the three cubs.

"Stay low." she said to the young cubs.

"Don't make a sound."

The girl cub gazed up to the lioness queen, listening to the instructions she gave them. She turned forward and lowed herself, careful with whatever moment that she made.

Once seeing that the cubs were ready, the white lioness turned and began to run ahead through the plain fields.

"Go, now!" Sarabi advised.

At the queen's quick warning to strike, Simba and Nala each raced out to pursue the white lioness. Elsa ran after them, though the girl had little speed to compare to that of the two lion cubs. The girl cub tried to desperately run with the now ragged and torn dress she wore.

"Wait!" she called to Simba and Nala who were far ahead of her.

The two cubs were already just a few feet from Diata.

"Hey, slow down!"

Elsa tried to pick up the paste, yet she felt much resistance from her legs by the dress she wore. The fabric around them kept them from going any further then they were already going. However it still didn't stop her from trying. The girl continued to run till suddenly her leg was caught by the ripped skirt of her dress and the girl plummeted to the ground once more.

Elsa got up off the ground and came to a sitting position. She gazed ahead to see her mother, Simba and Nala had already gotten so far from her. The girl cub frowned and moaned disappointingly. She bowed her head, feeling upset that she had failed once more for unable to keep up with her friends or her mother. She was never going to make it in the pride, not the way she was going.

However her sadness and sulking for her assumed failure was then cut short by a sudden voice from above.

"Sulking will not get you anywhere, girl-cub."

The girl wiped her tears and gazed up to the branch of the nearby umbrella tree where she saw a black furred leopard staring down to her. The girl got up on her feet as she turned to face the tree.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked curiously.

Bagheera stood up and leaped down from off the he landed before Elsa, the girl was startled as she came faced with the panther. Just as the Black Panther came up before the girl, she felt very much intimidating by him. Looking right up at him and into his sharp green eyes, causing shivers that ran through the girl's body and she was hesitant to move.

Carefully she took a step back from him. Even now, Bagheera could see the fear in the girl's eyes. It was that of fear that he guesses would be such a barrier for the girl. It was something to be expected for a girl-cub to live here in the jungle, but here it was a danger to her. He knew there was more to it than that, but this was the biggest problem to hold her back. For fear and doubt that can very much keep one from ever accomplish anything.

"I knew this was true." He said, as he walked around the girl.

"A girl-cub can't follow in the prints of a lion."

Elsa turned as he kept him in sight.

"That's not nice." The girl said to him.

"You're afraid." The panther said, as he stopped and turned to her.

"You're letting your fear and your doubt controls you. You're not fast enough to keep up with your pride members. If you can't learn to conquer your fear then you won't run with the pride."

The girl frowned at what the panther was saying to her.

"But I'm not fast enough." Elsa said.

The panther turned to her.

"That isn't any excuse, girl-cub." Bagheera stated

"If you can't learn, then you'll be someone's dinner."

It was just then, another voice came from behind the girl-cub.

"Elsa?"

Bagheera turned to see Diata along with Simba and Nala approaching them. The white lioness looked past her daughter to see the Black Panther, sanding before her daughter.

"Bagheera?" She said.

"What are you doing here?"

The panther walked around the girl-cub and came up to the white lioness.

"I was hunting here just at the beginning of the day" The panther said.

"But I found you and the queen here with the cubs. One of them happen to get left behind."

Diata came up to her daughter.

"Bgaheera, this is my new daughter, Elsa." The white lioness introduced.

The panther turned to face the girl-cub once more.

"I've heard much about this girl-cub." Bagheera said, turning back to Diata.

"So the rumours are true. The pride really is raising one amongst them."

Diata nodded her head yes.

"I hope you are aware of what this brings."

From what he had said, the lioness had a very clear understanding to what he meant by that. The dangers of those who have broke the law of the jungle and there for went against the circle of life. Not only have that but those who may be against the fact of having a girl-cub lived among them, a clear example being that of scar. But all that mattered to the white lioness was that of raising Elsa properly and give the life she would want for her.

"I am, Bagheera." The white lioness said.

"But for now I'm just preparing Elsa for her first hunt with the pride."

Diata turned to her daughter. By the small look that she presented to her, it would appear that this lesson of hunting was more then enough for today. It was time that they were given a rest from all of it.

"But I think we might just had enough for today. I think we all must be getting back to the den now."

"Already?"Simba said.

Diata nodded to him.

"Yes, Simba." She said, obliging him to move on.

The young prince and Nala began to walk back to where Sarabi waited for them. Diata turned to Elsa, bobbing her head in the direction of Simba and Nala, wanting for her to follow them. By her mother's wish, the young girl began making her way with them. Before departing with them, Diata first looked to Bagheera.

"You know there is more to this than that." Bagheera said, referring to her daughter unable to accomplish what she tried to teach.

"She won't survive this way. She can't follow the ways you hunt."

The white lioness narrowed her blue eyes. She knew he was right, but she saw no other way around it. If Elsa was to live here in the jungle then she would have to learn all the ways of hunting. Without any answer to give him, the white lioness turned and walked in the direction of the cubs.

Bagheera was left to ponder. He knew of what she thought and hat he spoke the truth. However she had already told herself that this was the only way to go. This already puts the girl in a very difficult path to follow. If she could go along with the ways of the pride, what hope would she have living here in the jungle?

 **(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Guardian, teacher, friend. I have to say this was the hardest one to do in this series of Elsa, took several rewrites just to do it. But I feel like it was well worth it So I hope this final draft is the one. I look forward to what you all have to say, please comment and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

It is now at this time that our story is taken ahead through a few months to the return of Baloo. The many rains that have come and gone by since the day Elsa had met Bagheera. she had not seen the panther since than. Though he hadn't been far from her. The prediction the panther had assumed was very much strong in his mind, for he knew anything could happen here in the jungle if the chances. From time to time, the panther had kept watch upon the girl-cub, protecting her from harm that would come along the way.

The day had came to the time of it's inevitable evening as it's end was close at hand. Bagheera moved above the trees, leaping and walking atop ever branch that stood in the path he wished to take. The panther then stopped atop the middle of a long stretching limb of as he heard the sound of voices nearby. Ones that were indeed familiar to the panther.

The panther gazed down to the jungle floor below where he saw Baloo, walking along with Simba, Nala and Elsa. To the bears left, Simba and Nala walked along side him. It was atop his back, where Elsa, now ride of her torn dress and clad in a blue, one-piece loin-cloth, was laying upon her stomach, resting on his brown fur.

"What a day, huh?" He said as he cocked his head to look up at the girl-cub.

Elsa smiled shook her head to the bear.

"You said it, Uncle Baloo." She said.

"Yeah." Nala agreed.

The bear laughed at was said by the cubs.

"You guys got that right." He said.

As the four walked furthered ahead into the jungle, the panther leaped over to the tree rightward from him as he continued to follow the four. Though it wasn't a long before he found Baloo, standing on the edge of the clearing of the lions dens. He saw Simba and Nala begin making their way to the den where their mothers were waiting for them upon the bottom ledges of the large rock to the den.

He watched as Elsa slid off the back of the bear and down to his right. She began making her way toward her mother. Just as she passed by the brown bear, she turned back to him.

"Goodnight, uncle Baloo." The girl said, smiling.

Baloo smiled back at her.

"Goodnight, little El." He said back to her.

As the girl-cub turned and began walking to rejoin her lioness mother, the panther leaped down from the tree and landed upon the jungle floor. He then walked up and came up to the bears side, watching as Elsa walked along with her mother and fellow pride members.

"You know something?" Baloo said, turning to the panther

"There's something special about that girl-cub."

The panther gazed up at the girl cub, just as she along with the lions of her pride disappear into their cave.

"She just might be an opportunity for the jungle. Not just for Diata, to all of us."

The statement was but very controversial to the panther. The jungle in of itself had very little knowledge of Elsa. Though word was of course spreading of the presence of the girl cub and he knew of many that would not take this so lightly. The specie of man was foe to all the jungle folk and Elsa could easily been seen as this. He already knew of Kerchek and his tribe were of the that very mindset. Others would be the same, especially to what would soon come.

"Your forgetting, Baloo." Bagheera said, turning to him.

"She's a girl cub and not many may think of her they way you do."

"I know, she told me about Kerchek." Baloo insisted.

"It's not just Kerchek." Bagheera stated just as he turned around and began walking back into the jungle.

Baloo gazed back to the panther, curiously to what he meant by not only Kerchek. He turned and scattered ahead to catch up with Bagheera.

"Wait, what do mean?" Baloo asked curiously.

"You know that many in the jungle don't think well of man." Bagheera explained, knowing that man brought very much fear.

"There is already rumours spreading of Elsa and soon they will discover the truth."

By what the panther had said, the bear though of what he meant by that. For all the animals of the jungle to see the truth, there was only one particular way for that to happen. It was the one event that took place through the many generation, where all the animals were to gather together to meet and discuss terms.

"Wait you mean...?"

Bagheera stopped and looked back to him.

"The gathering at council rock." He finished.

"The time when all is gather together and the rumours are bound to be what the meeting will be."

The bear knew exactly what Bagheera now meant. It was going to be hard for the girl if things were to be the way Kercheks tribe had been. They would come to fear and reject her if it were to go that way. Though there was another factor that would contribute to this.

"What does Scar think of Elsa?" The bear asked.

Bagheera sighed as he turned his head. If there was anyone who he knew wouldn't be of any help, it would be Scar. From the moment Elsa was brought into the pride, he of course was the way to her as he was to his nephew Simba. He rejected her and had but little ambition to have her around. Though not exactly any surprising of course on his part.

"He not surprisingly wouldn't be of any help." Bgheera theorised.

"If anything he'll make it worse for her. But I'm afraid that isn't the only concern for her."

"And that would be?" Baloo asked curiously.

"She's living with the Mufassa's pride, Baloo." Bagheera stated.

"Hunting is a important trait to follow in their pride."

"And...?" Baloo said, not seeing what it was that was such a concern.

"She can't hunt the way a lion can, Baloo." The panther stated.

"She doesn't have the skills or the abilities like they do. If she doesn't learn any of that, then she'll never make it in the jungle."

It was just then they heard the sound of movement through the brush of leaves above. The two gazed up to the trees above, he saw a bush of lush green leaves rattle above them. A sound of a familiar voice chuckling. Bagheera turned himself around as he gazed to the suspecting stranger nearby.

"Who's there?" Bagheera called out.

What followed was more brushing of leaves, till suddenly a familiar mandrill, holding a staff in his right hand dropped from his cover and landed on the branch beneath him.

"Old Rafiki has heard true!" He said, smiling gracefully out of his joy of truth.

"There really is a girl-cub in the jungle!"

The sight of the high-spirited mandrill caused Baloo to sigh and shake his head. Rafiki to him was very much the jungles most overjoyed. To follow with one too high of spirit comes to very much great annoyance.

"Oh, great." The bear said, shaking his head.

"Out of all the jungle folk, it had to be the deranged baboon didn't it?"

Bagheera turned back up to the mandrill in the tree.

"So you know about the girl-cub, Rafiki?" The panther assumed.

The mandrill chuckled just as he leaped down from branch and landed upon the jungle floor.

"Word has spread to all in the jungle." The baboon said, putting his hand to his left hand.

"Old Rafiki, he is all ears and he hears of a girl-cub now living in the jungle."

"Well I fear that it won't be for long." The panther said.

"Oh?" Rafiki said, raising his eye brow for the reason.

The panther walked passed the mandrill as he thought of the reason. Man was but the animal who could not live in the jungle and who has built their own world. The girl-cub was of no exception. She was of no fit to follow in the ways and laws of the jungle. This left her to be easy prey to any other predator, despite the protection given to her by him or the lions.

"Man has but little following of the law of the jungle." Bagheera explained, before looking back to Rafiki and the mandrill.

"Therefore they have little contribute to the circle of life. They don't live the way we do and this girl cub has seen enough of her own kind to learn their way of living. Which means the life here in the jungle won't be easy for her to learn."

"Easy, hmm?" The mandrill said, stroking his white beard.

"I fear you are very mistaken, Bagheera. Learning does no so easily come to one. It takes much time for one to truly understand."

"It isn't the understanding that is the major concern." Bagheera said, knowing that Elsa.

"It is the execution that she struggles the most of. She isn't capable to hunt what the pride. If anything this means she is liability to the pride."

"Ahh..." Rafiki said raising his finger in understanding what he meant.

"That is a very big problem."

Seeing that the mandrill finally came to understand the plight, Bagheera shook his head. Finally he understood the struggle the girl would go through and the danger it was going to be. Not just to her but everyone around her in general.

"You don't see the solution before you." Rafiki said, placing his hand upon his side.

The panther gazed confusingly to the Mandrill to his words. None of it had anything to do with what he told him of the girl-cub. Instead it was as if he had very little attention to conversation. Even if it was, what was to be the solution to the problem?

"Solution?" He asked.

"Yes, Yes!" The mandrill insisted.

"You see only the problem, but are blind to the answer that stands before you."

The panther gazed over to Baloo, who only shrugged. Neither he knew what was meant by the mandrill. Of course that was very expected on his part. He never truly understood what the mandrill said at any time before.

"I don't understand?" Bagheera said, turning back to the mandrill.

"It's very simple, Bagheera." The mandrill explained.

"You may think there is only one way for to learn, but there is another way for her to follow in the paw prints of a lions."

The mandrill's answer stuck the panther with growing curiosity. He as much as Diata wished that for Elsa to learn to survive in the jungle. If there was another way to go about it than the path already known, he was all the more eager to hear of it.

"But how?" The panther asked.

"Through the wisdom and teachings of one who understands her." Rafiki answered.

"Someone who knows of man and it's ways of hunting."

"And who pray-tell might that be exactly?" Baloo asked coming up to the mandrill.

"The one of which I speak of is..." Rafiki said as he raised his finger and twirled it around a few times.

The mandrill than pointed forward. The point of his long arm was in the general direction of Bagheera. To which the panther gazed curiously to the mandrill for the choice he made.

"Me?" Bagheera asked curiously.

The mandrill shook his head and chuckled.

"Yes, Bagheera." he answered.

"It is you who must show the girl-cub the way."

Hearing the responsibility, it was very unclear of the panther as to why this his path to go. Why was he who much teach Elsa? What was it that made him the one to do this task?

"Why me?" Bagheera questioned.

"How can I show the girl cub this path?"

"Bagheera." The mandrill said.

"You have an understanding of man that is beyond most of the jungle. You know their ways better than anyone."

"I'm sorry" Baloo said, stepping into the conversation.

"You mean teach her how to hunt like man?"

"She is a girl-cub, Baloo." Bagheera said, knowing the obvious truth.

"Yeah." Baloo said, knowing that to be certain.

"But I thought we're trying to teach her to hunt like a lion."

"No." Bagheera said as he turned to Baloo.

"Rafiki is right. If Elsa is to hunt, the ways of man might be the only way for her to do so."

As much as it was to be true, how was it that Bagheera was to teach her. It was law and custom for all mothers to teach their young. It was stated that none must ever come between a mother and her cub.

"But hang on." Baloo said, knowing of what was to keep this solution at bay.

"How are you going to teach Elsa? You know that the lionesses are suppose to teach their cubs."

"True." Rafiki said, knowing the bear was right.

The mandrill turned to Bagheera. The panther for a moment pondered to what they were to do. The law he indeed respected and wished not to break it by any means. But his will to help Diata and Elsa was very much strong as that. Though the law may not be so denial of the panthers need. The panther then came to realisation that there was truly a way. He gazed back up to the two before finally speaking up.

"There is indeed a way."

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to whatever criticism you have.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Time felt very much quick like the moment the hunter claims his or her prey. The time that Bagheera had counted on arriving had come at last and to be a very much nuance to it all, he continued to hear of the animals share with each other of the news of Elsa. Through the several days to come and pass, there was much talk of Elsa by the jungle folk, the rumours of her continue to escalate. The matter of a mans-cub thriving in the jungle along with them, while it was very much a curious thing to know of, just the same as Kerchek's tribe it caused some to be very much concern for many. Man was but a threat to all and the tales that proceed them as such from their steal sticks that fires a bolt of lighting from which death to one is to follow. To add to it, they are the creators and control the destructing force that is the red flower. A power that could destroy the jungle at will.

Fear was indeed a know response for one to have of Elsa. Though of course another response to her was of disgust, one made by a particular brother of the king. If Elsa was to be brought up in the council meeting, which was very much a high chance, he wouldn't be of any help. Nor should he. The girl was very much a reliability to the pride if unable to learn how to hunt with her adopted family. Though it didn't phased the panther to be of any concern of him. For it was here on this particular evening that the panther was to reveal the solution he had come to find.

It was at the clove of the evening, slowly descended to the time of the setting sun. Far back to the den of the lions, Diata, along with Sarabi, Sarafina and the other lionesses were laying upon the stone pathway. As they rested and discussed with one another, the three cubs Elsa, Simba and Nala played along with one another. The three chased each other, laughing and chuckling, leaping upon each other and play fighting as they had done through the time they were together. Simba and Nala chased after Elsa, who ran atop all fours. Just as the two cubs caught up to the girl, Simba pounced at the the girl who then rolled forward and out from the princes grasp.

The girl turned to the lion prince with a great smile upon her face.

"You missed me, Simba!" she said to the young prince.

"Oh, yeah?" He said, smirking very in a scheming light.

The young cub then pounced once more and landed upon the girl-cub, causing the two to roll on their side. The girl chuckled as she tried to get up off the stone ground below her. However she was held back as Simba continued to playfully attack her.

"Ow, Simba!" she chuckled.

Elsa found herself caught in between Simba and Nala and was being brought down to the stone surface below her. The girl laughed as she was crawled over and playfully bit and tugged upon her ear, tackled by the two lion cubs. One of course would find moments of pain through the rough playing of a lion cub, and you would be right to guess that Elsa did indeed have many of those moments. For a girl-cub who played with lion cubs, they were always so rough in their ways.

Watching them play, Diata became concern for her daughter as she saw Simba and Nala were playing rough as they always do. She loved that they did wish to play with her, but still she was a girl-cub. She could be easily hurt very much physically. The white lioness got up and began walking up to the three cubs.

"Simba, Nala." She said as the three cubs stopped and looked up to her.

"That's enough."

Nala got off of Elsa, allowing for Elsa to lean up off the ground.

"We were just playing, Aunt Diata." Nala said.

"Yeah." Simba insisted.

"I know." She said, seeing that to be true.

"But you two have to be more careful with Elsa. You could hurt her."

"I'm not hurt, mama." The girl-cub insisted, as she came up on feet.

"I'm okay. Simba and Nala didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter, Elsa." Diata said.

"You can easily get hurt, even if you think you won't, just try to be a little more careful. Understand?"

The wild girl shook her head to her mother, understanding what her mother was explaining to her.

"Oh come now, Diata."

The white lioness turned and looked to the pathway, there she saw the sight of someone very unwelcoming to her. Mufassa's youngest brother, Scar who was walking up to the den.

"Let the three cubs play how they please." He said.

"After all, what it to the... girl-cub to have just a few scraps here and there?"

The white lioness only stared sternly to him. He didn't understand just how dangerous this was to the girl, nor did he appear to care. Something that she did expect from him, he never cared for anything at all.

"If you took the time to understand you would know, Scar." Diata stated, knowing that Scar didn't fathom just how Elsa was so fragile compared to Simba and Nala.

"Elsa isn't like Simba and Nala, she can easily be hurt."

"Of course I understand, Diata." Scar said.

"She a liability to the pride. Quite frankly i don't see why you would bring her here to live with us. She'll never survive here in the jungle, she can't even learn to hunt."

Scar's words caused the girl cub to frown, while her mother glowered to him. Her expression however only caused him to smirk. Always trying to defend her dear beloved daughter and yet refused to see just what he meant.

"There's no need for any of that, Diata." He said as he continued on his way toward the den.

"It's only the truth."

Life in the pride may seemed to have much benefit to the girl, there was much downsides to it. Not surprisingly Scar was one of them. He was of course unwelcoming to her as he was everyone else in the pride. His thoughts of Diata bringing her into the the pride may not be as different than what one would expect. He had hatred for the girl the same way as he may have it for his dear nephew. Diata knew it to be true, which is why she had always warned Elsa to to steer clear of him. Quite frankly, Elsa always found Scar to be very intimidating to her. That being said, she always looked to do as he mother wished from her.

Though it was just than that all heard a dimmed sound of a roar in the distance. Everyone looked out toward the jungle, all familiarised to what the sound was. However one was curious to what it meant. The most being that of Elsa, who than turned to her mother.

"Mama?" She asked as the white lioness turned to her.

Yet there came another familiar voice. One that echoed from the sky above the sky above.

"Come Now all!"

Elsa and Diata each looked up to the sky above. Flying over the jungle above, the majordomo, Zazu soured above the lush jungle as he announced to all the jungle folk.

"Mufassa has declared the Council meeting. All must come!"

For one like us unfamiliar to the customs of the jungle, I bid to explain one of it's most sacred customs by all the animals. The council meeting is a occasion held through certain times by every generation to have come before. The animals by law of the jungle were to all come and gather at a place that was know as the meeting Rock. It there the king to share news to his loyal subjects and to hear from them of concerns that are taking place. It was as king one of his major responsibilities to honour. One much like Scar would consider it to be of complete waste of time, however this was a very vital custom for all to attend. The law of the jungle stated to all who lives by it, all must come and attend the ceremony.

Hearing Zazu, Scar rolled his eyes, giving a very irritated groan.

"Oh, how wonderful." He muttered very sarcastically.

The black maned lion turned and continued walking to the cave. However he didn't get too far inside. Just as he was to disappear into the darkness of the shadows that loom inside, Sarabi stood up from where she laid and spoke up to him.

"Scar!" She said, glaring to her brother-in-law.

The brown fur lion stopped and turned to Sarabi.

"Where do you think your going? You out of all of us is required to come to council rock."

"Oh, am I now?" He said turning to her.

"Surely it would be more fitting for you all to not be seen with me misconstrue the pride's image."

Scar then eyed toward Diata and Elsa.

"Not that it already is."

Diata glared in response of his insult to her and her daughter.

"Besides, I'm not very... fit for a meeting as important as this.

The excuse was hardly fazed Mufassa's beloved queen. She knew very well that as the kings brother he needed to attend along side Mufassa. It was a common tradition that was to be honoured by all who had come before. It would be a detrimental if one decided to disregard it. Scar's ignorance to his duty wasn't at all tolerated here and she was sure that he indeed had little care to it. However this wasn't up for debate.

"It's your duty as the kings brother." Sarabi stated.

"It wouldn't be very honourable to the pride for one of us to be purposely absent from the council meeting."

"Oh, yes." Scar said in an allusion he agreed with her.

"That would be so awful."

It was then he turned and walked into the cave, disregarding his duty completely. This action of course was very maddening to Sarabi. He was so inconsiderate and neglecting to anyone around him. Not only that, he was careless to the jungle laws and traditions. He refused to attend any like her rightfully should have, a very known example was at the time of Simba's ceremony. He was completely absent and cared very little of his nephews birth. That alone was bad enough for her and Mufassa to learn.

It was then her son walked up to her side, looking into the cave at his uncles departure. He gazed upward to her as she looked down to him.

Both Elsa, Nala and Diata gazed toward the cave entrance. The white lioness sighed and shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked herself.

"Must he be so disobedient to the law like Zira and Shere Khan?"

"Why does he have to be so mean?" Elsa asked, looking up to her mother.

The white lioness looked to her adopted human child. The answer was very much complicated, he was very much unwelcoming to everyone. He was jealous of his older brother for the kingship he had inherited from his father. Therefore he brought such gloaming emotions to all around him.

"Jealously is a very corrupting power to people." The white lioness explained.

"Scar has let himself be consumed by his jealousy of his brother. Such a straggly fool, wants to position to be king and yet he won't even pay respect to our customs or laws."

Elsa looked up to her mother.

Sarabi turned back to Diata, Elsa and the other pride members.

"We must go." She said, knowing that they should be on their way.

Diata turned and looked down to her adopted daughter.

"Elsa, climb on." she said, kneeling down to her daughter.

The girl cub came up and climbed atop her mother's back. Once the wild girl had settled, she stood back up and began making her way down the pathway with their fellow pride members.

* * *

Bagheera stood over a large buffalo which laid dead below a small hill. A hunt that had been one well successful during the mid day for as he had brought down one of the cape buffalo who was foolish enough be out of reach form his herd. His catch was to serve a great purpose for the night soon to come.

"A very late hunt I see?" A voice called from nearby.

The panther gazed back to see that of Rafiki and Baloo approaching him from behind.

"That quite the catch you got there, Bagie." Baloo said, seeing the massive Buffalo in front of the panther.

"I wasn't hunting." Bagheera stated.

"Not since the earlier today."

"Then whats with the giant dead buffalo?" Baloo asked curiously.

"It is not eaten." Rafiki said, seeing there wasn't a single chuck taken out from it.

"This kill isn't for me to eat." Bagheera said.

"But Mufassa's pride will find very much benefit in it. As will I."

The mandrill raised his eye brow curiously to the panthers words. For what benefit this buffalo would be for him if not for the intention of eating?

"Uh... what?" Baloo asked, tilting his head confusingly.

Bagheera turned and began walking toward the steep hill side.

"There is a law that shall allow me to teach Elsa." The panther stated.

"That law their exists a price upon every cub. A price that can be paid and I am the one to who will pay it."

The panther's plan was very pleasing to hear from the mandrill. He chuckled out of his dedicated gratified to Bagheera who had come to make a plan to obtain the place that truly was his.

"A wise plan, Bagheera." The mandrill said.

"Luck shall be gratefully on your side, your place shall be given with such grace."

Once he came on the top, he gazed out to the wide field where he saw a large crowd of all the animals who dwell within this part of the jungle. The sight of which to the panther was the commencing of the Council meeting.

"Mufassa's roar was heard well." Rafiki said, seeing the great number of animals making their way to council rock.

Baloo came up beside Bagheera and sat down beside him.

"Geeze." Baloo said.

"You would think that at least some of them would have any other plans for tonight."

"I wouldn't view this in any way than concern." Bagheera said through his own view of the crowd of jungle folk.

To see the whole jungle come to the council rock, he knew that tonight they would see Elsa for the first time. Chances of which they would debate over her to live in the jungle. If it were, then she would need to be recommended by two non-pride members to ensure she was of no concern if she remained with them. There was very few in the jungle who would recommend her. Those that would do so, happened to be three of them.

"They come from far to hear the truth of the girl-cub." Bagheera said, looking to the bear and mandrill.

"I fear they will see her the way that man has always been seen to be."

Baloo turned to the panther.

"They can't actually think that about her." The bear said.

"She's only a kid."

"It's when she will grow that they fear more than anything." Bagheera explained.

"If she is to live here in the jungle, then she is to be recommended by two who are not of the pride."

Rafiki turned to the panther. He knew that it was true, the girl cub must be spoken for at this meeting.

"Yes indeed." the boy said as he stroked his white beard.

"That is very true. There must be two who must speak for her."

Bagheer gazed to Rafiki as he thought to who might be the ones to speak for the girl cub.

"An I may yet know just who may be the ones to speak for her." Bagheera insisted.

* * *

Elsa gazed through the border line of tree's to see a massive heard of animals moving ahead to the outer parts of the plains. Too many that the girl cub could comprehend, like a child at a zoo she felt so ecstatic to see the many jungle folk. There were the grass dwellers, the springboks, gazelles, antelope, cape Buffalo, and of course the striped horses, the zebra. There also the towering giraffes, the horned rhino and of course the might gods of the jungle, the elephants.

To even walk along the herbivores were the hunters of the jungle. The yellow spotted cheetahs, leopards and even the black stripe tiger were walking amongst them without a single need to catch them at this time.

Dashing out to the front of the group, Simba came by Diata and Elsa. The two cubs gazed out upon the fields and gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" Simba said.

The young prince looked back at his mother and the other lionesses.

"Guy's look at this!"

Nala rushed to his side as Diata and Elsa came up behind the two cubs. The two stopped as they both looked upon the herd for themselves.

"Everyone has come." The white lioness said.

"Come to what, mama?" the girl-cub asked curiously.

The lioness looked back to her adopted daughter.

"It is the time for the council meeting, Elsa." She explained to her.

"It is one of the jungle many customs. For all the jungle is to come and hear from the king."

"So they all have come here to listen to Mufassa."Elsa said.

Diata nodded her head to the girl.

"That's right, Elsa." Sarabi said, who walked into view beside them.

"It's the one of the king's important duties to the jungle. One that will be passed down to the future king."

Sarabi looked down to Simba in particular to the answer she thought of. The young cub looked back to his mother.

"You mean, I'll be doing what dad is when I'm king."

Sarabi nodded here head yes.

"That is so, my son." She said.

"You will be the one that the jungle will have to listen to."

The answer of which caused Simba to turn to her, smiling with glee. That was until the next thing she said.

"And you will have to hear what all will say."

Simba then frowned and groaned hearing the responsibility he would be given.

"What are we going to talk about?" Elsa asked, curiously.

The answer of which was very much unknown to the white lioness. The discussion that would have at this very night would be up to the people. That or some news that the king wished to share with the rest of the jungle folk. To whatever the answer was, it would have to be seem for themselves.

"I cannot say, Elsa." She said.

"But we should meet Mufassa at council rock. We may see just what we wish to know."

Elsa nodded head to her mother suggestion.

"Yeah, we should." She said.

The white lioness smiled to her daughter before turning ahead. Sarabi, Simba, Nala and the others followed in suit toward the moving herd of the jungle folk.

( **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for it being so long I just started grade twelve and things started out rough. So I haven't been given the time to write much, but i promise I will try and Update as much as I can. Till then, I look forward to hear whatever criticism you have to offer.)**


	4. Chapter 4

The pride members made their way to the herd of animals who journeyed to council rock. As the group drew ever so closer to their fellow jungle folk, there were than many gazes toward them. It was needless to say that many of their gazes were of the girl-cub who sat atop the back of the white lioness. The girl of which looked back to them just as she and her adopted family passed by them. To the girl it brought such an emotion of nervousness just as it brought the feeling to them. Two springboks gazed to the girl cub curiously. Along the way, she could hear the chattering between the animals.

"Look at that." One said.

"Is that a man's-cub?" The other said.

Elsa turned forward to which she saw a Zebra looking to her. The strip horse of which stopped just as they crossed paths. He gazed to Elsa to which his sight shifted down to the girl's right leg.

"It only has two legs." She said, gazing to the girl's two legs to her sides.

Another Zebra came up and gazed for himself.

"Two?" he said looking to the other.

Hearing all the chatter and seeing the gazes to her direction, the girl cub turned and looked down to her mother.

"Everyone is looking at me." The girl said to her mother.

Diata turned back to look at her daughter. She was very much well away of all the animals who gazed to her adopted daughter. Really wasn't of any surprise to her, for the girl-cub was being witnessed for the very first time by some of them. The first impression of which would only result as being viewed as a stranger to them. She of course that some have heard the rumours that have far escalated through the jungle in recent time. It proved to be true for many of those who have come to hear of them.

"Not many have ever seen a girl-cub in the jungle before, Elsa." Diata explained to her adopted daughter.

"You are more of a stranger to them as they are to you."

Elsa took another glimpse to the animals around her. Staring back at her were the sights of which came from either a gazelle, a zebra or a wildebeest. Most of which chattered to themselves about the girl-cub.

"What is that on Diata's back?"

"Is that the man's cub?"

"That's a man-cub!"

The curiousness of the jungle folk was all the more concerning to Diata. She knew that some, the same way as Kerchek would see her as being the same as her own kind. To which it would cause much fear and reject her for it. Something that she wasn't looking to have come to pass. For her need to have all the jungle folk to be well acquainted with her was of great strength. To withdraw any fear from the many brothers and sisters at the very least, it was for Elsa to behave as well as what was expected of her.

"Elsa, I must ask of you to behave yourself at the meeting." Diata said as she stopped and looked back to her.

"This shall be the first time that everyone will see you. They will see you to be of the way they see your kind, you must show them your just the same as everyone in the pride, understand?"

Elsa in response nodded her head to her mother, agreeing to follow her mothers wishes.

"I will, mama." The young girl promised.

Diata smiled at Elsa. The words of which she heard from her daughter was very much pleasing to the white lioness.

"Thank you, Elsa." She said, knowing that it would go a long way in helping them on this night.

Diata then turned forward and continued on their way to council rock.

* * *

Bright and full glistening in the darkening evening sky, the moon had inevitably taken the place of the sun. By this time alone all of the jungle had come to Appearing from the very front of the herd, Elsa, Diata and their fellow pride members walked out into a clearing from the many jungle folk. Simba and Nala rushed out in front as they gazed up to the meeting rock. To do so as well, Elsa gazed up at the reaching ledge where Mufassa stood and gazed downward to them.

"Wow!" the girl cub said as she gazed up to meeting rock.

"Mama, what is this place? It's so big."

The white lioness looked back to her daughter. The first time that her girl-cub was to come to see council rock and it was a place for he to know if she was to live in the jungle.

"This is council rock, Elsa." The white lioness explained as she turned back to the rock.

"The place where all animals are to come to attend council meetings."

"All of them?" Elsa asked curiously.

Diata nodded her head to her daughter.

"Yes Elsa." Her foster mother answered.

" It's a very sacred custom to the jungle. Since the very beginning of the jungle, we would all come to this place. From king after king, the blood that was chosen to uphold the laws of the jungle, we would hear their word and come to chose a new path that would settled a troubling matter."

A girl-cub so discipline and so well mannered by the parents that have now passed, the girl heard and memorised all her foster mother told. She understood well to what was told by the lioness who now raised her in this African jungle. This was to be a custom and one that needed to be viewed very importantly.

"Where Mufassa stands is where all the kings before him have stood." Diata furthered on.

"And where the future king will be in his time of ruling the jungle."

Elsa smiled and chuckled a bit to who it may be on that rock in time. Her mother in turn did the same. However she knew that time was very much slim at the moment. For it would soon be time for Mufassa to speak and the Council Meeting was to commence. It was time for them to take their place at council rock.

"We best hurry now." The lioness suggested as she continued on with the rest of the pride.

The pride made their way up the steep pathway and came up atop the flat, stone platform above. One by one they each settled down atop the stone surface below. Diata and Elsa came near the edge of the rock near the ledge where Mufassa stood.

"This spot should be good." The white lioness said as she turned back to her daughter.

"Yeah." Elsa agreed.

The girl cub draped her right leg over the left of her mother and slid off her side, landing upon her small bare feet. The white lioness laid than laid down upon the spot where she stood. It was after that Elsa sat down at Diata's side and laid up against her white fur. Both mother and daughter were now settled as the council meeting was now due to begin.

* * *

Climbing up the steep side of a small hill, Bagheera, Baloo and Rafiki climbed up to the very top where an umbrella tree grew. The three came to the side of the tree.. Bagheera turned to the tree and leaped up to the branch. He laid down on the branch and gazed toward council rock, where the massive herd of animals made their way before the ledge where Mufassa stood. It was at this time that the entire herd of jungle folk had come to reach the meeting rock, from predator and prey alike where standing before the ledge.

"Time is near." Rafiki said, as he leaned against his staff.

"The meeting shall soon begin."

Baloo looked to council rock where the pride members were. he could see Diata and Elsa beside the ledge where Mufassa stood.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He said, looking up to Bagheera.

The panther only stared ahead, yet he did indeed hear what Baloo had said. He had every right to think as such. The meeting would be exactly of what they all feared it would be.

"Ah, something to have at this time." Rafiki said.

"We must hope that it goes well, must speak for the cub when the time is right."

Bagheera groaned and nodded his head.

"We can't just hope." Baloo said.

"I mean... It's Elsa who is on the line here. If this doesn't go well, what do you think it's going to like for her."

"We can't make all to think as much." Bagheera said as Baloo looked up to him.

"They will see overtime that the girl is the young gentle cub we come to see her to be. It's the recommendation that will go so far as to help Elsa at this time."

It was than that the voice of Mufassa was called out to all the people of the jungle.

"Look well!" He called out, making Bagheera turn to the lion king.

* * *

"Look well, oh people of the jungle!" The lion called out.

"The time comes once more for the Council Meeting! Look well, my friends, look well!"

Elsa looked down to the animals below and saw them all biding to the command of the lion. All the jungle folk stood at the very attention to the alpha lion. The chatter to one another had now ceased and it was all complete silence. As the girl gazed, Simba and Nala each walked up to the girl as they each looked below at all the other animals.

"Wow." Simba said as he smiled.

"I welcome you all, on this special evening. Tonight shall be important as I wish to bring to attention of word that has been spread across the jungle in recent time."

It was upon hearing the alpha's words, the cubs were infatuated. To what it was that was being talked of by everyone. They didn't hear anything being discussed, no rumours that being spread hadn't reached their young ears nor attention. The three gazed at one another, eager to hear what the word was being spread around. Simba of which turned to both Elsa and Nala.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

Both Nala and Elsa nodded their heads.

"Yeah." Nala whispered back to them.

"What do you think he's talking about?"

The girl-cub only shrugged in confusion for she was just as curious as her.

"I don't know." Elsa whispered back.

It was at that moment the cubs silent chatter was than ceased by Diata.

"Shh." She gestured to the cubs as they looked to her.

"Be quiet, you three. pay attention to Mufassa."

The three of which turned back to Mufassa, just as he than revealed the answer to them.

"I have come to understand there are rumours." The alpha reminded.

The three cubs were all silent for the moment, eager to hear what the rumours were. Though they were of little knowledge that what they were soon to hear, would leave them all ever so surprised.

"The matter of which that many of you have heard my pride has come to adopt a man-cub."

The three cubs looked in awe to the king. Both Simba and Nala looked back to Elsa curiously. The girl-cub herself was startled at the fact that it was her. For was to be Elsa who was the cause of all the rumours to be spoken of? Elsa looked down to the massive herd of animals and heard their chatter over what was told by Mufassa.

"I am aware that many of you have many questions." The Alpha continued.

"The truth of the matter is that what you have heard... is indeed the truth."

The people of the jungle each gazed to each other, surprise to know it was true and each chatted to one another.

I know that may be very unsettling for many of you."

Mufassa turned rightward of the crowd before him. For surrounded by a few zebra's, antelope and giraffes was the tribe of Kerchek. For her knew indeed they were a perfect example of the matter. Kerchek himself stared back at the king without any emotions to paint upon his expression.

"But I wish to assure of you there is little fear. And it is tonight that I shall bare the truth to all."

The Alpha lion than turned to the three cubs. Though his focus was mainly set upon the girl-cub, for it was now that she was to be brought to be seen by all the people of the jungle.

"Elsa." He called to the girl cub.

"Come, my child."

An emotion of nervousness swept upon the girl-cub. She turned to her mother who looked to her. The white lioness knew that it was for her to be seen by all the people of the jungle. She nodded her head to her daughter in reassurance, encouraging her to follow along with it.

"Go on, Elsa." She said, gesturing her head to the girl to go to him.

"It's alright."

Elsa felt very hesitant to comply. Though she had great trust in her mother. There wasn't anything that she would make her do if she didn't think it wasn't safe. Though there wasn't any danger in this time, as much as it was the intimidation of the crowd of animals below. Though she didn't wish to keep Mufassa waiting.

Elsa came up upon her feet and mad her away around to the ledge where Mufassa stood. The girl-cub walked up to the ledge and stood at the very bottom for a brief passing of time. She gazed up to Mufassa, who smiled and nodded his head to her, encouraging her to come up to the top with him.

Elsa took a breath in just as she began walking up to the very top of the ledge where the Alpha waited for her. The girl-cub came up beside Mufassa as she gazed out the crowd of animals who all looked up to her, many of which where shocked and surprised to see her for themselves. Even now she could hear them below all continuing to talk and ponder.

* * *

Bagheera gazed up to the girl- cub as she stood atop the meeting rock along with the king. As with Elsa, he too heard some of the voices of those who stood around him, Baloo and Rafiki. Most of what he could heard from them seemed to be well expected to come from them. She was a man's cub after all and man being the most fear, it was expected for it to cause most of them a to be in a sate of unease.

* * *

"I don't believe it!"

"A man-cub!"

"It's a man-cub!"

"The rumours were true."

"They're really adopting a mans-cub."

Hearing all the animals confer over her, it made Elsa feel ever more hesitant. She turned to Mufassa, her young eyes and expression pervaded with fear as the alpha lion could see. Though the fear and concern on her part was seen from the king as nonessential. There wasn't any need for her to be so concerned with the matter at hand. He looked to her with reassurance. If there was anything that she could come to expect from Mufassa, is that he was a kind and encouraging uncle to her. In many cases like a father to her. He always looked to ensure all who he cared for, even to her.

"It's alright, Elsa." He reassure her.

"There's nothing for you to be concern of. Everyone is here and we will support you."

The girl turned to her mother, Simba and Nala. She saw her mother look to her, smiling and nodded her head out of her encouragement of her daughter's bravery. Elsa took a breath in as she tried to rebel the feeling of which tried to divert her from standing on the ledge with the king. In was than that Mufassa walked by her, causing the girl to turn to him.

"I wish for all to welcome the newest member of my pride." The king said.

"The cub of man and daughter of Diata, Elsa."

What followed from the crowd of animals was further voices irrupting from one and than another. Most of which they could all hear, some of which seemed very unwelcome by them.

"Man has no place in the jungle!"

"She can't stay here with us!"

"Mufassa, do you really speak the truth?"

"She doesn't belong here!"

"She's bound to cause trouble to us!"

Most of their words were very much grief too hear by Elsa. The girl cub felt as if she would break down in tears as she heard all the gossip and hateful things that they all were to hear.

* * *

Baloo looked all around at all the animals, hearing everyone for himself.

"Oh boy." He said, gazing up to Bagheera.

Rafiki moaned and nodded his head in agreement. To hear all the words that were spoken of Elsa, they all were very disturbing to hear by him. Though he was aware that it wouldn't be long before Mufassa would call upon to speak for the very chance of which they long awaited for would soon be in their grasp. Like a hunter whom Bagheera was, it was to be claimed and very soon at that.

"The time is nearing." He said as he looked up to the panther.

"Come, Bagheera. It will soon be time for us to come forward."

The panther turned to the mandrill and nodded his head yes, knowing that the wise shaman spoke. Just as the mandrill began making his way into the crowd of animals and to council rock. Bagheera of which stood up on the tree and leaped out of the tree.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it being so long, but had so much to say so... and as always please comment and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I decided because it was so long, that i would split it into two chapters)**

Diata felt as much sadden as what was to be her deepest fear come to sight. She gazed over to her daughter who appeared just as much taken by the response of the people of the jungle as much as her. However the disheartening moment was not to last very long. It was than that Mufassa stepped forward once more and gave out a mighty roar. One of which even caused the young girl cub to shutter in fright upon it's brief moment. The people of the jungle of which were all silenced from the thunder roar of their king.

The alpha stood with a glare to his loyal subjects. For no further words would be tolerated that would be against the daughter of Diata.

"People of the jungle, hear the word of thee king!" The lion demanded.

All the jungle folk complied to the wish of their king. In silence they stood, without another word to speak of in the case of the girl-cub.

"Does the fear of man cloud thee minds. For what fear could plague you all fro the sight of a young cub as she. We must all remember the law and heed to one of its many demands!"

Hearing the kings words, many of the animals gazed to one another and pondered to what law he referred to.

"As you all know, the law states that a cub must be spoken for by two." Mufassa explained.

"Those who must speak must not be that from the pride, and it will be those two recommendations that will determine the life of the cub. Thous I ask now who will recommend Elsa, speak now and come forth."

For a time, all was silent. No one dared to speak nor step before the king for the recommendation of the girl-cub. There were of course few that knew Elsa for who she was and that she would indeed be of no harm to anyone. The continuous silence was ever more disturbing to Diata as it was that disturbed her more than anything at all. She prayed that she would indeed hear at least one voice from the crowd. Of course, the answer to her prayer would soon be answered.

Within the ever so large and expanded crowd of countless animal, there was the sight of something moving though them. To whoever was the one to be, each of the animals he passed by moved aside as he made his way to the clearing ahead. To add along to it was the familiar sound of chuckling and pointing out in clear sight was a familiar staff with two round ball tied at the very top.

The sight of which caught the attention of that of Mufassa and Elsa. While it was curious and confusing to the girl-cub, It was very much an anticipation of that of the king. For he knew just who it was that was coming forward to them at the moment.

It was than at the front of the herd, the mandrill appear from the crowd and sauntered up before the ledge. The mandrill stood up on his hind legs and bowed to the king.

"Lord Mufassa." The mandrill spoke, as he raised his head up.

"From the chosen bloodline of the elephants long ago, the guardian of the jungle and it's laws, it is I, Rafiki who has come before you."

Mufassa of which nodded his head and smiled.

"Rafiki my old friend." He said.

"We are honoured by your presence."

The mandrill nodded his head in response.

"I bid to your word, Mufassa." The mandrill explained.

"For old Rafiki would like to speak for the man's cub in your care."

The mandrills words caused the other animals to gasp out their thoughts of the matter. However it was short lived a Mufassa than called out to them.

"Silence!" Mufassa roared, causing all to to cease their chatter and turn back to their king.

"Let us hear of what Rafiki must say."

Mufassa than turned back to the Mandrill.

"You have the right to speak, old friend." He said.

"Thank you, Mufassa." The mandrill responded.

"Yet before I am to give my word, I would first like to see the cub for my self."

Mufassa looked to Elsa, who gazed up at him curiously. The request in of itself could be given, especially if this was to be the first to speak for her.

"Very well, Rafiki." The alpha accepted his request.

"Your request has been given."

The baboon than leaped forward to the large piled rocks at the side of the ledge and began to climb his way to the top of the cliff. The mandrill came up on the very top of the ledges smooth surface above as he then turned and came forth to the girl cub and Alpha lion. The baboon came face to face to the girl, who gazed up him very shyly.

He leaned down at her, holding his chin as he observed the girl-cub. Even now he found the fear the people had to be merely pointless. The girl as young and fragile as she was appeared to be more fearful than all the people of the jungle. No harm could possibly come from her. She was simply another innocent cub like all the other cubs within the jungle.

The mandrill chuckled as he drew back from her, seeing all that he wished to see.

"My friends!" He called out to all at the council den as he came up to the top of the ledge.

"Is this young cub of man worth any of your fear? I see the cub now and old Rafiki see's no harm in the girl. She is just as frighten like all of you. She has no fang or claws, she cannot be of any concern to any of you. Does the repetition of man cloud all your minds?"

The question of which flourished through the people of the jungle. For man was clear to them like a painted picture in an art gallery. Every detail was a full representation of what man was and their ways which had long diverted from the laws of the jungle. To what made this cub of there's to be any different from them?

* * *

Bagheera gazed up at Rafiki as he listened to the words of the mandrill. His question of which he knew to be of a good one to be asked. To why did their fear of man come to blind them to the girl-cub?

* * *

"Let not the fear of man amend you." The mandrill said as he turned to Elsa and Mufassa.

The girl-cub of which smiled out of her joy of being spoken for in a way that differed from all that s he had heard.

"Let the girl-cub run with the pride, let her thrive in the jungle with us and someday we may yet see that she can be of value to the circle of life. I myself shall give her my full recommendation. AndI shall teach her the ways and laws of the jungle."

The mandrill's words at best were please to have heard by Diata. The white lioness smiled and sighed in relief, ever so please to see one who would recommend her daughter.

Both Elsa and Mufassa came forward to the mandrill.

"Thank you, Rafiki."The girl said.

The mandrill chuckled and rubbed the top of the girl's head, causing her bleach blond hair to become a bit messy.

"Your welcome, child."The mandrill said, just before he drew his hand back from her.

* * *

Bagheera watched at a close distance from the ledge. The panther of which peered up to Rafiki and the girl-cub. The mandrill's word had already been given in full support of the girl-cub. However it was only one recommendation. The second one was in need of being given. He knew it was time for him to speak up.

* * *

The alpha lion then came forward to the jungle shaman.

"I thank you for your word, Rafiki." The alpha said.

"I only hope that yours will not be the only to come."

The mandrill of which gave out a slight chuckle for he knew it not to be true. He knew there would be another to speak for Elsa. One that he knew was close by in the crowd.

"Oh, Mufassa." Rafiki reassured

"My word will not be the last to be heard on this night. There is someone who wishes to speak at this time."

By the news given by the mandrill, the king felt very much splendid to hear of it. To who was the one to do so he was never so welcomed than at this moment of time. Even now, he question as to just who it was. Though he answer was not so far behind.

"May I speak!" A voice erupted from below.

The two then shifted their gazes below. Elsa of which did the same as she came to see someone whom she had seen before, emerging from the crowd of animals. The black panther she had met long ago when she had first came to the jungle. The day she was being taught to hunt.

The sight of which surprised Diata as well. The white lioness turned herself around to face what was below the edge. She watched as the panther stepped forward to the ledge.

* * *

Bagheera came up to the left side of the cliff, looking up to Elsa and Mufassa who gazed to him like an eagle perched atop the branch of a tree. He than bowed his head in respect for the royal family.

"Hear thy words, lord Mufassa." The panther said.

"Son of Ahadi and Uru, guardian of the jungle law and the circle of life. It is i Bagheera who comes before you now."

"Bagheera." Mufassa said.

The alpha turned to the mandrill. Rafiki smiled and nodded his head to confirm it was thee. Mufassa of which turned back to the black panther.

"Your majesty." Bagheera said.

"I will speak for the girl cub."

Elsa of which was very much surprised. She had come to figure that the panther saw her to be very much a nuisance. He had come to claim that she couldn't hunt the way a lion does. Yet he comes here on her time of need to speak for her and give her recommendation.

"Very well, Bagheera." Mufassa said.

"May we all hear what you have to say."

The panther of which nodded his head to the king. Now given the right to speak, the panther turned back to all who came to attend the council meeting.

"My fellow brothers and sisters of the jungle." He began.

"As you have all come to know me, the leopard who stalks during the night. Dose a young girl-cub bring more fear to you than thee. She has no fangs or claws like any of the hunters of the jungle and of her pride."

Some of the animals of which turned to one another, small whispers were spoken of at the time. The words given by the panther was to give much valid points.

"The man's cub is as Rafiki has said. She is of no harm to any of you, she is simple a cub who is without any parent to guide her. And now that Diata has chosen to adopt the girl as her own, she may be as one like every other cubs in he jungle. What are we to judge a cub as young as thee to that of her own kind?"

Bagheera of which turned back to gaze back up to the cliff.

"For this reason alone, I shall pledge my full recommendation to the cub."

The words of the panther were ever so pleasing as it was Rafiki's. Diata smiled in relief to his choice to support her daughter. As a good friend as he is to her and the pride, he was as honourable as any knight to his kingdom.

"Thank you for your word, Bagheera." Mufassa said, nodding to him.

The panther turned back to the king.

"You have honoured us gratefully for speaking for Diata's daughter."

The king gratitude flattered the black leopard very well. Though he felt that it had came much to soon. While he had come to give his word to the girl-cub, there of course was another thing to ask of the king and the pride as well.

"I thank you very much for giving me a chance to speak, your majesty." Bagheera said.

"However if I may, I have more to speak of on this night. I seek for your blessing of a request "

"Oh?" The king said curiously.

"What is your request, Bagheera?"

"I wish to purpose an offering to the pride." The panther stated.

By mention of offering, the pride each looked to one another. An offering of which hadn't been made to the pride for a time that long exceeded all. Of course, there were very few times in the past for one to be made. For what reason could it be, that the panther would ask for one to be made?

"Offering, Bagheera?" Mufassa asked.

The panther of which nodded his head to him.

"To what reason?"

It was than that Bagheera stated his reason, and the law that ever supported it well.

"The law of the jungle clearly states that a cub may be bought at a price. But it does not say who may or may not pay that price. By this law, I have hunted long before during the day and I have killed a buffalo not half a mile from here. And this kill is one that I wish to give to you and your pride."

The panthers words caused much anticipation with the alpha and his lionesses. The offering of which had come to relieve them of their hunt during the late night. Mufassa of which was surprise at the actions of the panther. He owed them nothing yet he committed a deed such as this. though he was very much grateful for he panthers deed.

The alpha of which gazed to his beloved queen, seeking for her answer. The lioness of which nodded her head, believing that the offering should be well accepted by thee. His mid concluded, Mufassa turned back to Bagheera.

"Your offering is much appreciated, Bagheera." he said.

"To what do you ask in return?"

"I ask but the same rights as Rafiki's." Bagheera said.

"The girl-cub is unable to hunt like thee, which is why I ask thee that I teach the girl-cub to hunt."

The panthers answer ever more surprised by him as well as Diata. It was by custom that a mother was to teach her young to hunt. However it was also by custom that an offering was to be fairly honoured the way the one who had made it. However the cub while apart of his pride, the choice was really Diata's. For she was now the mother of Elsa and it was to her of what fate would be her daughters. It was before answering that Mufassa looked to Diata.

"Diata?" The alpha asked.

The white lioness turned to him.

"Elsa is your daughter." He stated.

"It should be you that makes this decision."

The white lioness first looked to her daughter as she pondered at what Bagheera had told you so long ago. He spoke much truth, her daughter may not follow the same way as any cubs in the pride. With her need for Elsa to live freely in the jungle, she would welcome any way for it to be a reality. If it were Bagheera had a way, she was willing to give it a chance.

Diata looked back down to the panther.

"Bagheera," she said.

"How will you teach her."

The question was very much simple to answer. It was far to the east of the jungle where there lies a primitive tribe of man with darkened skin. Now one would see it to be the wrong path, to teach Elsa to hunt like a man if she was to live in the jungle. However to take in consideration Man who is native to the jungle, their ways and tools to hunt could provide much for the girl's survival. Bagheera of which had come to see the natives in certain places during the passing years, he was one of the few who came to understand the ways of man.

"Man who thrives in the east." The black leopard explained.

"I have seen in the past, those who hunt without that of their sticks of a fire and lighting. I know most of their ways of hunting, therefore I will teach them to your daughter."

The panther proposal sounded very concerning as much as it sounded much like the relief Bagheera insisted it was. The essence of man was frightening enough, but to have her hunt like a man seemed very much concerning in of it's own right. The same went for that of the lioness. She at the very least wanted for Elsa to be the same as that of the rest of the pride.

* * *

The answering did too cause Elsa to be curious and confused of it as well. She looked to Mufassa.

"What does he mean?" The girl asked the alpha.

Mufassa looked down to the girl-cub.

"He means well, Elsa." The lion insisted.

"He only seeks to help you."

* * *

"You'll teach her to hunt like man?" a fellow leopard asked from the crowd behind him.

Bagheera turned back to face the crowd.

"She is a cub of a man." The panther stated.

"But she will not fall into the same shadow that was placed upon her kind. Rafiki shall guide her with the laws of the jungle. I give my word to all of you, my brothers."

Bgaheera then looked back to Mufassa's pride. It was now that he would seek the answer that Diata would give.

"My offer has been made." The panther said.

"Shall it be acceptable to you or not?"

The promises and ways Bagheeera had told seemed to come with a great risk. But if he was confident of it, than it was deserving of at least one chance. However there was one more thing she wanted to hear from him. On that stood before the offering was given the right to proceed.

"All I wish is for Elsa to live freely here with us. Do you promise me that you will honour my wish."

The panther first looked to Elsa. Her wish was his alone. By any means did he wish for what she wanted out of him. He was all the more willing to full fill it by any means. He turned back to the white lioness and spoke up.

"To whatever you ask of me, Diata, I will honour your wish." He said.

The white lioness had come to hear all she needed to hear. Bagheera was one trusted friend to her and knew his word was as good as another. To whatever he could do to help her daughter thrive in the jungle, she placed her full trust in him.

"Diata?" Mufassa said.

The white lioness turned to him and her daughter. He head narrowed down to Elsa for a moment. All she wanted was the very best for her daughter. If this was to be the only way, than so be it. The lioness gazed back up at Mufassa and nodded her head to him.

"I've made my choice." The lioness said.

"I give Bagheera my blessing for his request."

Her answer caused the king to nod his head to her.

"Very well." He said.

The alpha than turned back to the gathered jungle folk.

"The offering has been accepted." He said to all.

"The matter has now been settled. The word of both Rafiki and Bagheera have spoken well for the girl-cub. May all you see from this night, that they may speak of the very truth."

 **(I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is now that we will soon begin the teaches and lessons of Bagheera. Some that will take place between the stories and chapters I have named. Until than, please comment and Review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day to follow after the night of the council meeting, Bagheera had but already began to full fill the word he had come to give Diata. Upon the mid time of the early morning, Bagheera had taken Elsa out into the jungle for her session of lessons for hunting. Within an open clearing from the jungle, Bagheera was laying on the banks of a watering hole under the bright, warm, sun above him. Along with him was Baloo, relaxing in the shade underneath a tree. Bagheera was holding his head held high as he was gazing up to the watering hole, where Elsa stood in the water trying to catch a fish that was swimming below her. The girl stood steady, waiting for the chance to pounce upon the first fish that were come her way. The chance of which had came much sooner then she thought.

Just below her feet, the girl cub spotted that of a dark shadow just before her feet. She gasped as a wide smile appeared upon her face, right then she tried to catch the fish at the moment. Her arms zipped down into the water as she tried to grasp the fish, however it had but slipped out from her reach and swam out into the pond.

"Hey, wait!." The girl said as she followed after it.

From the sight of the girl's progress, Bagheera sighed and shook his head. It was all morning he had to come and bare witness to that of the girl incapability to catch a single fish at all. She was clumsy with her attempts to take hold of a single one, the speed that consisted with her attempt wasn't enough to make the small amount of time she had in catching the fish. This was such a viral part of hunting, what the hunter must always be able to strike within the small chance they had. If she was to hunt along side her she needed to be able to strike swiftly then she already could.

"Come back!"

"Keep at him, Elsa." Baloo encouraged.

"You can do it, he's as good as breakfast!"

The young girl pushed her way through the water which were up to her waist, trying to follow after the fish she had come to deem as her prey. Yet the girl Tripped upon something below her, causing the girl-cub to fall into the water. By the time she submerged to the surface of the water, she looked about for any sign of the fish. Yet it was by now she had come to find the small shadow was gone and nothing but clear reflecting water before her. She looked all around and saw but no sign of any other.

"If your going to catch them you need to be quicker then that, Elsa." The panther said as the girl looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Bagheera." the girl cub insisted, as she picked herself out of the water.

"I just can't catch any fish, they're just too fast for me."

"Ah well." said Baloo who simply shrugged.

"It's alright, there's plenty of fish in the pond."

Bagheera turned back to the bear with a stern expression upon his face. The look of which caused the bear of which faulted as he was told.

The black panther got up on his four paws and walked toward the waters edge, the rally of excuses were but all too irritable to hear at this point. Any noble hunter of the jungle never have any excuses, nothing pardons you from ever trying, not when it's their survival hanging in the balance.

"Do you think a rabbit or a springbok will be of any difference to you?" Bagheera asked curiously.

"Those we hunt never look are never eager to become our next meal, Elsa. They will always try to slip from your grasp at any opportunity, you have to be faster if you going to run with the pride."

"But how can I?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I'm too slow compared to everyone to mama and Everyone else, and I can't catch anything. I don't have any fangs or claws."

It was a true aspect to her, there was but no denying that for certain. However still her words could not be so far from that of the truth, for there was a way of course a way for her to surpass that of her fellow pride members. What was to be the inabilities, it was to be his greatest strength.

"She does make a good argument." Baloo called out from where he sat.

Bagheera groaned in response to the Bear, neglecting all that he had said.

"I'm afraid that your far mistaken, Elsa." The panther said as he turned from the girl cub.

Elsa stood curiously to the dark hide leopard, curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curiously.

Bagheera of which turned back to the girl-cub, a smirk written upon his face.

"Come with me, Elsa." He said.

"There's something that I want to show you."

The two walked out from he watering hole and walked out into the jungle, leaving Baloo to remain where he sat. The bear turned forward for a moment, pondering over what he should do looked all around for but a moment before turning back to them.

"Uh, I'll just stay here." The bear said.

* * *

Bagheera led Elsa through the jungle, though their trek had but lasted a time which didn't drag a time to long. For the short while of travelling had but brought the two before that of a great tall tree, wide with many limbs and branches reaching high to the great sky which it covered away with it's countless leaves. The girl-cub of which stopped dead as gazed upward to the tree.

"Wow." she said.

Though the girl observation was cut short.

"Elsa." The panther called to the girl, as she looked down to him.

"Come."

As told, the girl rushed after Bagheera, who turned and continued to the tree.

"What are we doing here, Bagheera?" Elsa asked, curiously.

Bagheera stopped and looked back to the girl.

"Elsa, who are but one of the few humans I have come to see dwelling in the jungle." Bagheera stated.

"You mean there were others like me?" Elsa asked, the idea of other people in the jungle brighten her mind ever so.

By the way Elsa looked to be taking what he had told her, Bagheera knew well that she wasn't entirely understanding of what he was saying. There was indeed humans seen in the jungle, that was not with the colour of skin which was not the girls. He meant that of the tribes that thrive within the jungle, who's hide was dark and were immobile when growing in time and remain completely domestic.

"Not entirely like you." Bagheera said.

"The jungle has seen people before, tribes, who thrive among us."

Elsa of which gazed about the jungle all around her. She had never seen any of those tribes from which Bagheera had spoke of, of course she never did know of it, even before she had ever come to inherit the life in the jungle she lived today.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked curiously.

"They are hidden away in the jungle." Bagheera said.

"By far distances and by the forest itself. But I have come to see them many times and I have come to gain thing from those experiences, things that may help you in the jungle."

"Really?" The girl cub asked, having high anticipation.

Bagheera nodded his head to her, before turning away and approached what was a small entrance between the sprouted roots. Elsa followed after him, stopping a time soon after as the panther pressed the front end of his body inside. He of which then back out of the small entrance, bringing with him in his jaws a wooden staff with an iron tooth at the very top.

By sight of it, the girl expression was in utter shock as the panther approached her and set it down in front of her bare feet. After of which, he back away from her.

"The man's claw." The panther said, staring down at the hunting staff.

"I have seen the use of it by these pack hunters, it's strong enough to bring the life of an elephant down to it's death. That power and strength is now to you, Elsa."

The girl cub gazed down to the spear, a feeling of being nervous swept upon the girl. The weapon aloe cam to built such an intimidated the girl ever so, the power to bring down even the mighty jungle lords, the elephants. All that to be given to a girl as young and feeble as she. An action that could have much regret down the very line, for much can possibly occur in such a manner of speaking.

The girl looked up to Begheera, who only nodded her head in assistance to her. For he felt it was of this weapon that was to her salvation. Elsa of which looked back down at the spear, in hesitation she slowly reached down and gripped the hunting staff in her young hands.

As she came to stand up she held the staff with the bottom end tipping downward to the ground. Feeling how much it weighed, it wasn't anything she couldn't lift but it still felt very heavy.

"It feels heavy." The girl said, looking to the panther.

The news of which was not unexpected to hear from the cub, after all she was young and had yet to have the strength that was needed it the way he had seen it been.

"You are still young." he said.

"It will come time that you come to hold it like the the hunter before you."

The young girl gazed down to the spear once more, dwelling over what she should do with the power given to her.

"Of course, a hunter needs far more then just a claw to hunt." Bagheera said.

"It is the fangs that truly deliver the kill."

It was then the panther turned back around and approached the tree's cave once more. Much like the spear he had extracted from it's hiding place, the panther pulled out a large hunters knife tucked away in a light brown leather case. To which later on he came before the girl-cub, who set down the spear just before Bagheera had set down the knife in her hand.

"This is your fang, man's iron tooth."

The young girl looked down to the large hunting dagger which laid in her hands. She of which took one hand and gripped hold of the dark brown hard handle of the knife, pulling out the small blade from it's case. Holding out the knife, the girl's eyes went wide.

"Wow." she said, seeing the small silver, reflecting blade of the knife.

The girl of which quivered, staring back at herself witch was reflecting back at her. She of which looked back to Bagheera, appearing so frighten.

"Bagheera..." She said

"I... I'm not sure I can do this."

"I understand how you feel, Elsa." The Panther said as he step forward to her.

"But understand, this is your way for your survival in the jungle. These are what will help you be a hunter like the other lionesses in the jungle and I will show you how."

A moment later, she lowed the knife and slipped it back in it's case, feeling her body shivering inside. She wanted for her to be able to hunt with her mother and the rest of the family, but the way Bagheera came show her seemed so far out from how she had thought it was.

"Come with me, Elsa." The panther said, walking passed the girl-cub.

"It's time you learn."

* * *

It was out upon the open Savannah fields, where Bagheera had continued on with the teaching of hunting to Diata's adopted daughter. Though the panthers observance was of very slow progress with Elsa's learning to use the tools he had given her. The panther stood in front of Elsa, providing all he had come to know of man's claw and the use it had provided for the hunter who wield it long ago.

"Your claw is used in many ways, Elsa." The panther explained.

"From every predator, the claw is one of our greatest uses when we are to hunt. They are what help us bring down our prey, as such, your claw shall do far more then what mine can do."

With the very idea of her claw exceed that of any predator in jungle, there was a feeling of hope and salvation in the girl's very young mind. Elsa gazed down at her hunting staff as she felt her anticipation heighten ever so. To be given the chance to finally be the hunter that she was being brought up to be.

"Really?" Elsa gazed up to the panther.

"Like what?"

There was but many answers to that particular question of the girl-cub. From his time of observing the hunters, he had but come to see many ways they had used their claw staffs. One way in particular was but a far passed the way claws are used by cats and other animals of the jungle, that being they were able to throw them at great lengths of distances. This was a trick he knew would work well for Elsa, helping her bring down prey for her fellow pride members.

"A man's claw staff may be thrown." The panther said.

"In a hunt, I suspect it would give you a great advantage. I suggest we try it first."

Elsa of which nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, lets do it." She said.

* * *

Just on the boarder that separated that of the jungle and the open grass lands, Baloo had but walked into view. He had come to see that of Bagheera and Elsa in the outer fields, the young girl cub armed with that of a man's hunting staff. The bear of which stopped and gazed in shock and aw at the very sight, seeing the girl holding a spear. He trusted Bagheera was handling the task of teaching Elsa to hunt, yet never did he suspect something as extreme as this.

"Oh boy." He said as he came a halt between two trees.

"Baghie what are you doing?"

* * *

Elsa stood trying to hold the spear Bagheera had given her, trying to work with the balance that shifted back and fourth. Desperately she tried to hold the spear the way of a hunter who Bagheera had told her of. With a sudden jolt of her body, she threw the spear forward, only to watch as it plummeted to the ground a few feet before her.

"Ohhh." The girl moaned in disappointment.

Bagheera came up to the girl side.

"That is not how you throw it, Elsa." The panther said, seeing that how she held the spear was nothing like the hunter who held it before.

"I'm sorry." She said looking to the black panther.

"It's just too hard."

"Elsa, there are several ways that were how the hunter threw his claw." Bagheera said as he came past the girl and approached the spear.

The panther took the staff in jaw and carried it back to the girl, setting down before the girl cubs feet.

"Here, try again." The panther encouraged.

* * *

The bear sighed, shaking his head. From how everything was proceeding Bagheera's plan was ceasing to be of any assistance to that of the Elsa. Here it looked like it was becoming no more then a waste of time, having her do nothing but just throwing sticks and chasing fish in a pond. From what was she gaining from all this, he couldn't see just what it was or if Bagheera was guiding her down the right path. The whole plan appeared so futile.

"This is never gonna work." He said.

Pondering over the situation however, lasting only but a short time.

"Hey, hey, Baloo," A voice called from behind.

The bear looked from the open fields and to the jungle that was behind him. There he saw a small meerkat and a warthog approaching walking up to him through the clearing through the brush.

"Hey buddy." The small Meerkat said as he came to his side.

"Whatcha you up to?"

"Hey Timon!" The Warthog said as he looked across the bear.

"Look at that!"

The two looked from Baloo and out to the fields, only to lay eyes upon that of Elsa and Bagheera.

"Wow, whats going on here?" The meerkat asked.

"It's a hunting lesson." The bear said as he looked down at Timon.

"A hunting lesson?" Timon asked.

"Yes." Baloo said.

"For what?" Pumbaa asked.

"its for the the girl-cub." Baloo said.

"Oh, the girlcub." Timon said as he looked back toward Bagheera.

There was only a moment of silence to follow afterwards, yet it was then intervened.

"GIRL-CUB?!" The two shouted as they looked to him.

"Yeah," The bear said.

"Now would you mind? I'm trying to listen!"

* * *

As told, Elsa kneel down and picked up her hunting staff. The girl then stood up and raised her spear high above her head, just about to throw however it was Bagheera who then spoke up.

"Don't strike yet!" Bagheera said, making Elsa stop and turn to him.

Bagheera stepped forward to the girl cub as she lowered her spear a bit.

"When a human hunter strike, his claw needs that of strength to fly." Bagheera explained.

"Take a step forward and then throw it."

Taking his advance into consideration, the wild girl looked back to the land before her as she raised her spear. She stood for but a moment, trying to prepare herself to commence on her action of throwing her spear. She tried hard to focus the way that Bagheera had told her to do, to always keep her eyes upon that of her prey. She pictured she was in the same position as her mother was, when she hunted for her. There before her in the field was a zebra or antilop, right for the taking.

She drew in but a small ounce of breath before finally ceasing her chance. She took but a step foward before she flung her spear outward. She watched as it glides out further from her, even more then before. Though it didn't improve much as it landed down on the ground, tipping over upon landing which made it flip over.

Elsa frowned upon the result, believing it had failed once more. She glanced to Bagheera, who appeared unconcerned to say the least. In fact, it didn't look he was upset at all.

"Better." Bagheera complemented.

The panthers turned to the girl-cub.

"But your aim is still a bit off. That will be you main focus with your claw, you'll need to practice making your aim more on point."

Bagheera looked foward and began making his way toward the spear. He picked up the staff once more and walked back toward Elsa, setting it back before the girl's feet.

"Come." He said.

"let us keep trying."

* * *

"Boy, quite the shot." Timon said as he looked over at Baloo and Pumbaa.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

In the following days which came and passed, Bagheera had furthered on with Elsa's hunting lessons. Through recent events her survival became so dependent upon them, more then they had ever before. She had encounter one of the jungle most known and greatest of dangers, Zira and her followers. One encounter where both Elsa and Nala came to face certain death at her fangs. She was not prepared in facing against the fierce and sleek lioness and must have had such a great deal of luck on their side to have survived such an encounter. But luck doesn't always prove to be a saving grace for everyone, not forever.

It expecially would prove to be of little help if she was to ever cross paths the rouge lioness again, a time that may yet prove to be sooner then expected. Zira had claimed the girl-cub to be hers and vowed that she would kill Elsa whenever her day would come. If Elsa ever faced Zira again the way she is, she would stand no chance of escaping from her like how she did before. There couldn't stand to be any better time of having to learn the lessons Bagheera was teaching to her then at this very moment of time.

It was sometime in the afternoon, Bagheera and Elsa were perched high in the branches of a tree somewhere in the eastern part of the jungle.

"Keep low to the ground." Bagheera lectured to the girl.

"Always remain silent whenever you hunt. When the time is to strike, you must be swift with your claw. Any game will always have a chance of escape, that what shall stand between you and claiming your prey.

"Okay, be swift." The girl said, nodding her head.

"I got it."

Elsa took one step closer, raising her spear above her.

"Take it slow." Bagheera whispered to her.

"Keep your eye straight on the fruit, don't look away for even a moment."

Obliging by her teachers words, Elsa stared up to the light orange mangos that hung right above. She squinted her eyes as she held herself in the position she was in, ready to strike when Bagheera was to give her signal. To follow was a moment of complete silence between the two, only the sound of the warm jungle winds that swirled by could be heard. Begheera continued staring forward without a single word to escape from his mouth, giving his young student the feeling of what the hunts in her near would be.

It was then in a sudden a moment that Bagheera spoke up.

"Now!" He blurted out so suddenly.

Right when she felt his voice touch her young ears, it was the that the girl tossed her spear out like an Olympian throwing a javelin. Her spear flew up into the air, piercing right through the fruit and with it's force snapped the stems from the branches before it finally stabbed into the trunk of the tree.

By the sight of her success, Elsa smiled and cheered.

"I got it!" Elsa cheered out, turning to Bagheera.

The panther in turn stood up and nodded his head to her, pleased by her results.

"Well done, Elsa." He complemented for her efforts.

* * *

The panther walked across the branch and leaped over to the next. He then jumped up to the branch right above to his left, where walked toward the trunk, where Elsa's spear was embedded.

* * *

As Elsa watched Bagheera retrieve the spear, she was unaware that she was being spied upon from above. In the branches which sprouted much higher then the one where Bagheera and Elsa stood upon, several monkeys were gathered above the wild girl. All the while, they starred down at her with eyes both curious and anticipating.

* * *

Bagheera grabbed the spear within his jaws and pulled it out from the tree. After he had retrieved the spear, he then turned and went back to Elsa was waiting for him. He lowered his head to the girl cub, offering her spear back to her.

"Thanks, Bagheera." She said, taking her hunting staff from the panther.

She held up the very tip of the spear and slid off one of the light yellow fruit that hung from that end. She the proceeded to bit into one of it's spots that hadn't been pierced by the sharp end of her hunting staff. After she swallowed the piece that she chewed, she looked back up to the black leopard.

"You are coming along very nicely, Elsa." Bagheera said.

"Your throw has greatly improved since last time. With more practice, you will be able to preform more admirably on a hunk like you did today."

"I hope so." Elsa said.

"I want to hunt just as good as mama and everyone else."

"Even the most skilled and experienced hunter is not always successful at times." Bagheera explained.

"Enjoy your moment while it lasts. You will end up failing more times then you will at succeeding in claiming your prey. That has been so for even the greatest hunters in the jungle. You must keep trying if you are to cease your chance."

It was right then that Bagheera caught a whiff of a strange scent nearby. The panther breath in the scent, trying to gain a recognition of what it was. Just as his nostrils came to bear it, he then gazed upward to the branches above them. He was met with the sight of the branches shaking along with the leaves, no sign to whoever was the cause behind it. Although the panther may yet know exactly who was to be behind this suspicious moment of time.

He looked down back at Elsa.

"Come." he said.

"We should move on."

Elsa came beside Bagheera and climbed up on his back. Once she became settled, the panther turned leaped off the branch and landed upon the jungle floor below.

* * *

For a time, Bagheera and Elsa walked from the eastern part of the jungle. In the lasting while of their trek, Bagheera kept his sharp and thorough sights upon all that surrounded them. Since their departure after finishing with Elsa's lesson, the panther had become weary of the possibility they were being followed. With what happened with Zira, Elsa's safety was far too venerable to any other peril which would come. Diata trusted him with her daughter and he wasn't about to let the smallest hint of doubt bring about harm to the girl-cub.

As Elsa sat upon the panthers back, she looked up to the tree tops just ahead of them. She came to spot two monkeys sitting in a branch right above them, who in turn was looking back at her. Smiling so friendly to the primates, she waved up to them. They in turn did the same.

Elsa chuckled.

"Bagheera, look!" She said, looking up at the monkeys.

Bagheera gazed up to the tree tops above, only to have disappeared into the cover of the tree's countless green leaves. The sight of which made the panther growl before he turned and looked forward.

"Aw, they just ran away." Elsa said, frowning.

"It's for the best." Bagheera insisted.

"You don't need to be around those scatter brained fools."

Elsa looked down to Bagheera, curiously. His comment came across as sounding very mean to the girl to say the least, but also quite strange to say the least. She was friends with most of the primates in their part of the jungle, Rafiki, Kala and a few of the young ones of Kerchek's tribe. Why were those monkeys any different?

"That's not nice." Elsa said.

"What?" Bagheera asked, gazing back to the girl-cub.

"I have fiends who are monkeys." She insisted

"I'm around Rafiki all the time."

"That is different." Bagheera insisted, turning back to the girl.

"How is it different?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Because those are the monkeys of Tumbili Valley." Bagheera explained.

"Tumbili Valley?" She asked.

"It is a evil place, Elsa." Bagheera explained.

"Those monkeys are called the Mabaya Tumbilis. They are the same as Zira or Shere Khan, the law of the jungle means nothing to them and they cause trouble for everyone else. You must stay away from them."

In the many lessons Elsa had with both Rafiki and Bagheera, such a place and such people of the jungle had never once been brought up. She had always grasped onto the reality that all the primates aside from Kerchek were fun loving characters in of themselves, always wanting to play and enjoy the jungles many benefits. She never did see them in a way that demotes them to being the same level as someone like Zira or Shere Khan. Needless to say it was quite unsettling to how Elsa had looked upon her jungle home.

Yet she had little time to ponder over it any further then how much she had already did. For right then the two stumbled into the clearing, where Kercheks tribe had settled down in sometime before they had come.

"Come." The panther suggested.

"We'll rest here for a while before we return to the pride."

Elsa turned herself around to Bagheera's right side and slid off his back. The panther them walked into a small spot which separated two trees and laid down. Elsa came up to him, setting down her spear and sat down side Bagheera's. She leaned upon the soft black fur of the panther's pelt, immediately embraced in such a comfortable state of being.

This had often been a common thing they often did whenever they rested after finishing with a lesson. After so long of practicing the skills of hunting, they would often take time to rest and relax. Elsa would always snuggle beside the panther the same way she did with her mother, for his pelt was so soft and warm it was so comfy she could let herself drift away. She groaned, turning onto her side as she slowly fell into a deep slumber. All the while, Bagheera stared down at her smiling. The panther then looked away, placing his head upon her two front paws.

* * *

In the tree branches above the two friends, a groups of primates gathered over Elsa and Bagheera. Some of which climbed and leaped down to lower heights of the tree, trying gain a better look of Elsa. As they gazed down to the girl-cub, the noticed the spear laying right beside her. Some of which smiled and repeatedly leaped up and down.

"Look, look!" one said, pointing to Elsa's staff.

"She has human claw!"

"Human claw, human claw!" The others said.

"Must bring to king!" Another behind him said.

"She may know great power of man!"

* * *

Elsa's slumber state came to be interrupted, for it was them that he spear was slipping out from beside. It was at the sound of a young gorilla that came to wake the wild girl. She looked downward and saw one a baby ape pulling her spear away.

"Hey!" Elsa said, as she stood up.

"That's mine."

Elsa came up and took her spear back from the young gorilla. All the while, a few of the other younger apes emerged from the nesting ground and approached the wild girl, naturally curious of the strange wooden stick she was holding. One of them in particular, much older then the rest being the most curious out of all.

"Hey, Elsa!" He said, coming up to Elsa.

"Hi, Akut." She said back.

While there was little interaction between Elsa and Kercheks tribe, there were several of the apes her age that she was well aquainted with. One of them in particular was Akut. He was one of the few eldest among the family, about the same age as Elsa, Simba, Nala and Zarya. He had first met Elsa back at Hakuna Matata falls, where she saved him from Makuu and his Crocodile float. The two had been friends ever since and would spend time together swinging through the tree's or venturing out into the jungle.

Noticing her sharp stick she was holding, he gaze in awe at the sight.

"Wow, what is that?!" he said, before pointing at her staff.

"It's my claw." Elsa explained.

"Bagheera's teaching me to hunt with it."

"Well that's the strangest claw I've ever seen." He commented, never to have seen a claw such as that.

"Plus it's really too big to be a claw."

"It's a human claw, Akut." Elsa explained.

"Ours don't come from our hands, we make ours."

"How does it work?" The young ape asked, curiously.

"Well..." Elsa said, turning over to the tree to her right.

"Here, let me show you."

* * *

Kerchek walked along through the nesting ground, passing by a few of his fellow tribe members who were socializing with one another. All the while, he looked about over the area he had chosen for his family to settle down until the next time they were to move on. Looking left and right, he kept a sharp eye out for any sign of danger.

As he turned and looked straight ahead, he saw Akut and the other smaller members of the tribe gathered around Elsa. Seeing her holding up her spear, the silverback stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes gaped wide open.

* * *

Bagheera woke up to the sound of chattering between between the children nearby. He lifted his head from his front paws and turned to Elsa, who was holding up her spear in demonstration for the young apes that were watching her.

"You hold it up like this," Elsa explained, holding the spear above her head.

"And then you throw it."

Elsa looked up to the banana tree straight ahead of her and grinned.

"Watch this!" She said, looking to Akut and the other young apes.

She then threw her spear forward, souring as swiftly as an eagle diving down to the water to snatch a fish. It then plunged right through the stem of a couple of bananas, causing them to plummet right to the ground below.

"Wow." Akut said, gazing wide eyed as his mouth hung open.

Elsa went up to the banana tree, where she stood up on the very tops of her toes as she reached high to grab her spear. At the moment her hand wrapped around its thin wooden staff, she then pulled it out from the tree.

"Elsa." Bagheera called out to her, as he got up and walked over to her.

The wild girl looked back to the panther, as he walked up to her and Akut.

"I think it would be wise not to use you claw around the gorillas. Many of them can be easily startled, especially by the tools man uses."

"I was just showing them how it works." Elsa said.

"That isn't something to be used so recklessly, Elsa." Bagheera stated.

"If you are to wield such a tool, you have to be responsible with it."

Yet it was the next moment that as to follow, the conversation between the two was to be intervened.

"You, man-cub!" A very familiar and authoritarian voice called out.

The three of them along with the younger apes turned and saw Kerchek approaching. The sight of the alpha's stern expression came to be enough to make Elsa tremble, immobilizing her on the spot where she stood. As the large silverback came and stood right before her, he stared down at the girl-cub with the same unrelenting, glaring eyes he always looked at her with.

"What are you holding?!" Kerchek growled to the girl.

Elsa shivered at the tone of his voice, finding it hard to speak up.

"Give me that!" He demanded, grabbing the spear from the girls hands.

"Kerchek." Bagheera said, stepping forward.

The girl gasped and stepped back from the dominant silverback. Kerchek held up the spear to his glaring eyes, looking upon the girls staffed claw. The weopan came to enlighten further anger in himself, seeing the outcome he feared the most had finally come to florishen. Bagheera's way of teaching the girl cub to hunt had come to lead to giving the her the weopans which only men use, ones that she would use against everyone in the jungle.

He then grunted and groaned before turning Akut.

"Akut, take the young ones back to the tribe." he said.

Akut first turned to Elsa, frowning before he turned and lead the younger apes back to where the adults were nesting. It was then that Kerchek turned and looked to Bagheera.

"What are you doing, Bagheera?" He said promptly.

"What needs to be done." The panther stated, stepping forward to the silver back.

"For her sake."

"Has it not occurred to you of the dangers you will unleash upon us?!" Kerchek roared.

"You know just as well as anyone else in the jungle of what she is. Now you are giving her a weapon she will use against all of us in time!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Elsa insisted.

Kerchek turned and then lashed out at the girl.

"Look at yourself!" The silver back exclaimed.

"We all know what you are, we know your kind and what you will become!"

Elsa frowned and shook her head, denying everything which he was claiming her to be and what she would do.

"Elsa is learning the laws of the jungle and the Circle of life." Bagheera insisted.

"And thus far she respects them just as much as we do."

"She can't learn." Kerchek stated bluntly.

"She can never learn to be one of us, not even with everything you are teaching her to do. You are just as much to blame for the things she will do as much as she will herself!"

"I'm merely teaching her how to hunt." Bagheera defended.

"That's no excuse!" The silver back exclaimed.

"You nor Diata or even the pride can keep defending her. She is what she is and in time she'll use everything you taught her to hurt any single one of us!"

Elsa could no longer stand to hear any more of what Kerchek was saying about her. She then turned and ran off into the jungle, leaving both Bagheera and Kerchek to watch her leave.

"Elsa!" Bagheera called to the girl.

The panther grabbed the spear in his mouth before he turned and chased after her.

* * *

Elsa plowed through the lush vegatation that grew from the jungle soil, her eyes sealed away tightly as tears began to seep from them. Her young mind continued to have Kercheks words run wildly throughout it, torturing her from the inside. She continued to tell herself that it wasn't true, that all the things he was accusing her were not true and that she would never hurt anybody. But even that was not enough to dull the pain inside.

However as she ran, Bagheera was not far behind her.

"Elsa!" he called out to her again.

"Elsa stop!"

It was for a time that Elsa continued on. Though with much patients and now being so far from Kercheks tribe, she began slowing down before stopping all together. By then the panther came to slow down himself, coming around to the girls side. He glanced down at the girl, who was bowing her head frowning as tears continued to run down her cheeks. He placed the spear he was carrying in his jaws down before turning back to the girl cub.

"It's alright, Elsa." The panther claimed, knowing all that Kerchek had claimed about her was untruthful.

"I know Kerchek may seem so close minded toward you, but you shouldn't take what he said to heart. He does not yet understand you like everyone else does."

Elsa said nothing back to the panther. She merely kept facing forward, her eyes narrowly open with her head bowing down. All the while remaining complete silent and without a single word to utter.

"I'm sorry if all that was hard to hear." The panther then said.

"Man is not looked upon with the kindness eyes, not by all. You understand."

The girl cub turned her head to the side, still without anything to say. From the very appearance of her, it appeared that she didn't wish to talk about it anymore. The panther sighed and turned his head away for only a brief moment.

"Come now, Elsa." he said, nudging the girl's shoulder.

"Why don't we get back to the pride."

It was then that Elsa snapped.

"Stop it!" she cried, moving away from the panther.

Bagheera gazed wide eyed to her sudden outbreak of emotions.

"Leave me alone!"

"Elsa, calm down." The panther said.

"No!" she cried out.

"You told me these lessons would help me!"

"They are, Elsa." Bagheera insisted.

"No there not!" She argued back.

"You haven't been showing me how to be a good hunter, you've just been showing me how to be what Kerchek said!"

Bagheera stared sternly to Elsa.

"Elsa, you know that is all nonsense." The panther claimed.

"Do you really think that is what I'm trying to teach you to be? You can't learn to hunt like how anyone else can."

Hearing those words come from Bagheera, Elsa felt stung. It sounded just like something that Kerchek would say to her, in fact it was exactly how the dominant silver back would put it. That there wasn't anyway to for her to be just like her animals family and was instead subjected to the cruel ways of her own kind.

"You sound just like Kerchek!" Elsa claimed.

"I'm merely pointing out the truth!" Bagheera said.

Elsa stood cold for a moment, staring up at Bagheera wide eyed and on the verge of tears. She turned away from Bagheera and ran over to a tree which stood behind her. The panther in turned only stood and watched as she climbed up to high canopy, where she sat with her knees against her chest. He sighed and bowed his head before turning away.

* * *

Elsa sat atop the tree branch, sobbing as she leaned her head into her crossed arms atop her knees. Never did she wish to ever see Bagheera again. She couldn't believe nor fathom what he had said to her,or of what he was doing all this time. Everything he was teaching her was all meaningless and was only turning her into her own Kind, all because he didn't think she could hunt like how all predators in the jungle could. Something she presumed to be a false outlook from anyone to have.

She didn't care what he thought, she could do it just as well as her mother and everyone else in the pride. She didn't need that stupid human claw or tooth.

As she sat pondering, there was suddenly the ruffling of leaved high above her. Elsa gazed up to the branches above, where she notice both the countless leaves and branch shake for only an instant. Though it settled down in a moments time. The girl in turned lowered her eyes and set her head back down without giving it a second thought. Though it was right as she lowered her guard, she sudden felt a pair of hands grab underneath her shoulders and pulled her up into the branches above.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa let out a startled cry as she was pulled up through the clutter of leaves. As appeared to the next branch above, she looked up to her captors and was met by the white furred monkeys she had seen a time earlier. The primate then passed her to the side, where she was then grabbed by another and passed along.

"Hey, let me go!" She cried as she was passed along.

Many hands took hold of the girl-cub as they passed her along. As she was brought to the primate who was perched on the end of of the branch, he gripped Elsa's wrist and swung her over to the next tree.

"Bagheera!" She cried out.

"Bagheera help!"

Bagheera stopped and looked back up at the tree, where he then saw the Tumbili people making off with Elsa

"Elsa!" He exclaimed.

The panther first turned and grabbed the spear in his jaw before turned and racing to her aid. He ran up to the trunk of the tree before he quickly climbed to the branches where the Tumbili once stood. He stared ahead for only a brief moment to the Tumbili as they swung off, carrying Elsa within their clutches. While not truly clear of what intentions these thieving primates have with the girl-cub, he knew well of what they would do to her.

Without another moments thought, he then leaped to the branch of the next tree as he chased after the white monkeys.

* * *

As they moved swiftly through the tree tops, the Tumbili held Elsa by her wrists and ankles high over the jungle floor. Struggling to break free, she was then thrown through the air and was then caught by another who continued to swing her along.

"Let me go!" she cried.

However her demands were without response by the Tumbili, who only continued to hoist her along. She then gazed up through the opening between the clutter of leaves, where she saw a familiar blue and white bird fly overhead. Elsa gasped with anticipation, knowing it was Zazu.

"Zazu!" She called out to the Majordomo.

"Zazu help!"

Zazu stopped as he looked down to the jungle below, where he then spotted Elsa being carried away by a pack of familiar monkeys. He gasped as he flew down to her air.

"Zazu, help me!"

"Elsa, hold on!" He called out to her.

Just as he was to swoop down and help her, suddenly something flew past him which caused him to stop dead within his tracks. He couldn't make out what it was, but it looked like it was piece of fruit of some kind. He turned to the direction where it came and saw several of the Tumbili throwing pieces of fruit. He quickly ducked as one flew over him.

"Well I say!"

As he stood back up, he was suddenly struck by a oval shaped mango, causing him to fly back and land in a bush of leaves. He shook off the sudden landing as he gazed ahead to the Tumbili who had disappeared into forage of the trees ahead.

"Oh, this awful!" Zazu cried as he flew up from the branch.

"I must tell Mufassa!"

Though before the majordomo could take any such action, Bagheera leaped atop the branch from behind. As he set down the spear he carried, before looking to the bird once more.

"Zazu!" he said urgently.

"Ah, Bagheera!" He said with relief.

"The Tumbili, they've taken Elsa!"

"I know." Bagheera stated.

"What are we going to do?!" Zazu exclaimed.

"We got to go after them!"

"Zazu, fly ahead!" He said.

"See where they are going."

"Oh yes, at once." Zazu said. before he took off after.

Bagheera then leaped to the next branch.

* * *

Zazu flew into the air high above the tree. Souring over the jungle, he peered down below to the openings between the clutter of leaves for Elsa and the Tumbili. Cocking his head from left to right, he could see no sing of them anywhere. He suspected that they must be far ahead. The Tumbili were known to be quick through the tree tops. Even more so then the Cheetahs who prowled through the open Savannah. Even when they carried away goods they had stolen from the villages, they still could be swift through trees. Carrying away a girl cub no less didn't look to prove trouble for them.

"Where are they?" He asked himself.

As he looked ahead, he saw ruffling of leaves in the trees ahead. The sight of which was one of a relief to the majordomo, suspecting the ruffling of leaves were the thieving primates who had taken Elsa. With haste he flew down toward the sight of suspicion.

* * *

Elsa was once more thrown to the next tree and was then caught by another, who swung the girl to the next branch. Elsa cried as she flew through the air before suddenly being grabbed by her shoulders by the bottom hands of white fur primate. The Tumbili proceeded to swing her through the trees, grabbing one branch to another as he carried her like a hawk who had caught his prey.

Desperately, Elsa grabbed hold of the primate's ankles. All the while she looked back as much as she could in hopes that she could see Bagheera.

"Bagheera?" She called out.

Yet all she could see were the white monkeys who were following after them. She then looked up to the sky to see if Zazu was flying over head. Yet through the openings between the clutter of trees was only the clear mid day sky. The majordomo nowhere in sight. Yet suddenly she heard a call from a distance behind her.

Elsa looked back once more before hearing the voice once more coming from above. She glance up and saw Zazu swooping in.

"Zazu, help me!" she called to him.

"Don't worry, Elsa!" he called to her.

"Bagheera is coming!"

Yet she was given little time to think of the news, as she suddenly she was once more tossed into the air. Zazu gasped upon sight.

"Why you careless scatterbrains!" he said, repulsed by their actions.

"King Mufassa will hear of this-"

Zazu ducked as piece of of fruit was once more thrown at him, causing it to pass over his head.

"Why..." he said before he leaped into the air to avoid another projectile.

The monkeys continued throwing fruits and sticks at him as the others made off with Elsa. Once the others were ahead, they soon turned and followed suit after them.

"Get back here!" Zazu demanded before he flew after them.

He soured through the trees for a a short time before he flew out into a clearing, over the trees which grew above a steep hill side. The Tumbili scampered down through the cover of the forage, causing the branches to shudder as they carried away Elsa. He then looked up and gazed forward to the direction they were going. In the near distance just ahead, he saw a pass through several great mountains.

His beak dropped and his eyes gaped wide open. He needed to find Bagheera at once. Turning back, he flew off to find the panther.

* * *

Bagheera leaped from one branch to another, following the path of the Tumbili. Yet his pursuing was still far in between, for the panther was still a ways back from the steep hill pass. Though Bagheera was swift on his paws, not even the leopard so black as night could not keep up with the white monkeys.

"Bagheera, Bagheera!"

As the panther landed atop the branch he looked and saw Zazu coming back from where the monkeys had gone. Setting down the spear, he looked back up to the majordomo.

"Zazu, what is it?" He asked.

"The Tumbili," He said, trying to catch the breath he lost.

"They're taking her to the mountains!"

It was is as he fear, they were heading to Milima iliyokatazwa. A forbidden place in the jungle, claimed by the Tumbili. It was a place far outside the territory of the pride. Through what lies beyond the pass was never seen by the jungle folk, for not even the kites ever dared to fly above the mist that shrouded within the mountains.

"Milima iliyokatazwa," Bagheera said.

"Oh my," Zazu said, riddled with panic.

"What do we do? No one has ever been in Milima illyokatazwa!"

"I'm going after them." Bagheera proclaimed.

"Your what?!" Zazu gasped.

Zazu flew up before the panther.

"Bagheera, have you lost your senses?"

"If I don't, Elsa will be lost." Bagheera stated.

Zazu was stunned at the mere thought, left without a single word to say over the fear he had of the inevitable outcome. The panthers words did indeed speak the truth. No one other than that of the Tumbili people had seen what lied within the mountains and had ever returned. If they were truly taking Elsa to the mountain pass, she would never again be seen.

"Oh my." he said.

"Those scattered brains wouldn't have taken her unless they were told." Bagheera said.

"If they're bring her to the pass, they are no doubt taking her to their king."

"What would he want with Elsa?" Zazu asked, curious of his intentions.

Bagheera glance ahead. Whatever the kings intentions are, they were a mystery to the panther much like the majordomo. Yet he knew well that Elsa would be at great risk from whatever he planning.

"Who knows," Bagheera said.

"But we must save her before those careless do anything to her

"I'll inform the pride at once!" Zazu declared.

Zazu the flew off passed the panther as he raced off to warn Mufasa and the others.

* * *

The Tumbili leaped from the trees and landed upon it's stone surface. Elsa was held from her wrists by two of the white furred primates. The then leaped from the branches, flying through the air for a short while before landed upon the straight side of the cliff. Together, they climbed as they hoisted the girl to the top of the mountain. Elsa glanced down to the jungle, which started to shrink the high they became. She was frighten beyond the will of action. Bagheera and Zazu were no where to be seen and she was so high above ground. If she even attempted to escape, she would end up falling.

She then looked up passed the two monkeys who had seized her, to the top of the cliff with was approaching in such a rapid rate. Just as they were to climb over it, the primates suddenly tossed the girl into the air. Elsa flew up and over the edge, landing atop the ledge. Elsa leaned up off the ground before she looked up and was met by a clutter of the white monkeys, who gathered around her. Elsa crawled backward from the primates, only for the others to climb over the edge behind her. Elsa got up on her feet as she backed away from them.

"W-what do you want?" Elsa asked, looking about the crowd of monkeys.

"You, child of man," One of the apes insisted.

"We want you."

"Me?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Yes, king want you." Another proclaimed to the girl cub.

"Great power, you are great power."

"Great power?" Elsa said, curious of what they meant by great power.

"King, king that way." The primate said, pointing behind the girl.

Elsa looked back and saw the pass through the mountains, shrouded with mist. She then was nudged forward by one of the monkeys. She looked back to the white fur primate, who grunted to her and pointed to the pass. The girl cub looked back to the pass. The sight was quite unnerving to her to say the least. However with little options there were, there was not much in way she could do. Elsa took in a deep breath as she then followed the monkeys.

Elsa looked up to the high mountains which stood side by side, which were covered atop by lush green ferns and trees. She then gazed down back to the pass where she saw several of the white monkeys disappear into the fog. She felt a cool chill through her body, her heart beated so loudly within her breast. What was in there?

Where were they taking her?

A hand then pressed against Elsa's shoulder, shoving her forward toward the mountain pass. She looked back at the many Tumbili behind her, who grunted at her her. Elsa turned forward as she then climbed atop the small ledge. As she stood up, she then proceeded to walk among the white primates as they entered into the mist shrouded pass.

As they entered the mountain pass, the concealing grey mist engulfed them. Elsa could hardly see anything ahead of her. She could barely make out the monkeys who were walking ahead of her. As she turned and looked back to where they came, the grew fog had covered any sight of the cliff or the jungle. Elsa moaned nervously as she turning forward, trembles began surging through her body. She had become so much nervous then before. She was far from home and Bagheera and Zazu were no where to be seen. There wasn't anything she could do, the monkeys would stop her at any attempt to escape.

She pressed both hand up to her chest as she continued through the pass.

As they continued walking, the stone walls of the two high mountains grew apart till the only thing to be seen was the mist. Elsa looked about and still she saw nothing except the monkeys around her. Yet as she looked forward, she saw something ahead. She squinted her eyes curiously as she came closer and the fog cleared away from the it concealed from her young sight.

Just before Elsa was to get a good look of whatever it was, upon stepping forward she then found herself falling. Yet it was only a short while before landing upon what felt like a hard stone surface. Upon picking herself off the harden ground, she looked up and was faced by a dry brittle skull of what once was a man. Elsa gasped as she leaped back. She suddenly hear a strange cracking sound to her side. She looked down to her side, she saw the shattered remains of another bone. Elsa quickly stood up and backed away. As she looked around, she gazed upon further remains of people who had long passed.

She was to bare upon the horror of the sight for only a short time, for then the Tumbili leaped down from above the fog and landed before the girl. The brown, fragile remains shattered under their hands and feet. Once more did they compel the girl to keep moving, making Elsa turn and continue walking.

As the fog began to clear, Elsa gazed about her surroundings. To her she saw a tall standing structure which looked to be a house of some kind, made from solid grew stone. It had no roof over top of it and several of the white monkeys were pocking out from the windows and doorway.

As she looked about, she noticed several other ruins much similar to the one she saw. Many of which differed in size and structure. It looked to be a city of some kind. She wandered if people used to live here and if so, where were they now and why was it full of monkeys? More of the Tembili peered from all around her. From above atop the ruins or from the ally ways they passed. They all grunted and stared down to the girl.

As Elsa gazed ahead, she saw a wide clearing just ahead, where several more white monkeys sat or crawled about. Some were grooming one another fur while others ate bananas. Though as Elsa and the following monkeys walked into sight, they turned their curious attentions toward the girl-cub.

They cleared the way for her and the others, stepping to the side as Elsa walked they were soon to follow after her.

Elsa turned from her captors as she gazed forward. Just ahead of her, she saw a large gateway where two tall pillars stood next to another along with a wall that extended from their sides. Much of which was crumbled and there was several openings embedded.

The wild girl walked in through the gateway, entering into what was a courtyard. There across the way on the other side was a large temple of some kind. It was in the shape of pyramid, only it was missing it's triangular top, there was moss and lush vegetation which had grew over the grey stones of the structure and two strange statues stood on each side of the stairway which stood before the entrance.

Staring up at the temple, Elsa was once again pushed forward by the monkeys behind her. She looked back to the tumbili, who pointed up the stairway.

"King!" he said.

"King!"

Elsa looked up the stair way and back to the tumbili. She once more turned forward as she came down on all fours, climbing up the stone steps. As she came to the very top, Elsa stood up and faced the entrance of the temple. It was dark, riddled with blackened shadows from inside.

"Whats in there?" She asked, looked back at the tumbili who came from behind.

"King!" The monkey said, pointing forward.

"King!"

Elsa looked back, curiously before she started to walk hesitantly to the entrance.

* * *

Bagheera leaped from one tree to another before he had reached the high cliff of Milima iliyokatazwa. The panther leaped down from the tree as he landed before the mountain. He gazed up to the very top which looked to be a reach far above. The panther then pounced and leaped up into the air, landing atop the side of the mountain. He then began to climb the mountain side.

* * *

It was dark for the most part, aside from the light which came from the entrance. Elsa walked anxiously through the hallway along side the monkeys. Elsa glance about the narrow tunnel. Passed the pillars, she looked at the walks and saw drawings of some kind. Much of was hard to see as most had faded due to the many years. However from what she could see, it look as if people were bowing before what looked to be a giant who was bestowing some kind of small plant to them.

She wasn't given much time to look before being pushed forward. Elsa looked forward and saw a wide open room, where there was many piles of fruit and treasure littered all throughout. Elsa looked about the open room as she came to the very center, where the once source of light beamed inside. She looked up and saw a squared shaped opening over top of her.

Elsa lowered her gaze as she looked to the piles of gold orients and jewelry off to her side. She bent down as she picked up a golden necklace like object from the ground. She turned it all about, looking at it from all sides.

Yet right at that moment, the chattering from the monkeys had picked up. It was growing louder and louder then before. She turned to them and saw them slipping back, grunting. Elsa turned to them, dropping the necklace to the ground. Suddenly she heard the sound of something large dropping down from behind. Elsa turned and looked back. She couldn't see what it was, for the shadows concealed it's appearance from the girl.

From what she could tell, it was something... giant looking back at her.

There was a moment of silence before a strange voice came to break it.

"Tell me, small one." the deep brooding voice said.

"Do you speak the language of the jungle?"

Elsa was hesitant to answer.

"Well?" he asked.

"Y... yes." Elsa said.

"Ah, good." The voice said.

"So you are the man-cub. Please excuse my subjects, but when we heard you were near of territory we had to bring you here. There's much you can offer us."

"I do?" Elsa said.

"Why yes, man-cub." The voice said.

Elsa was curious by the voice's insistence to her use. She wasn't sure what it was she could offer to him, what is was that he wanted from her. Though the bigger question she had was who it was behind the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiously.

Stepping out of the shadows and into the light, it was revealed to be a large mountain gorilla, much larger then that of Kerchek. His fur was white like the monkeys and he had a long beard hung down from his chin.

"I am Kabwa." He said.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Along the mountainside and nearing the very top, Bagheera scurried over the narrow ledges. Clinching the spear within his fangs, the panther leaped into the air and landed atop the ledge above. He then turned and jumped to the very next over. Bagheera stopped as he was perched over a narrow ledge and gazed above to the top of the mountain. He had come a great way up the large stone hill and was more the halfway to what lied above.

The panther turned and leaped upon the stone wall. Digging his claws through the dirt and stone, the panther continued to leap higher atop the wall before he came over the edge above him. The panther climbed over atop the mountain top and then he stopped upon the spot he now stood. Staring ahead, Bagheera was then faced by the mountain pass of Milima iliyokatazwa.

To be in such a place was one that all people of the jungle never dared to be. Even that of Mufassa, a brave and noble king he was, wouldn't stand before the pass nor venture into it's unknown.

However the pass and the legend behind it was not feared the leopard of the jungle night. For Bagheera eyes were absent of any sense of intimidation. Even the said fate which may befall him and Elsa could not deter him away. For it was her fate alone which the panther had any such concern of and what the Tumbili wanted from her.

The panther narrowed his head as he began sniffing the ground. He quickly picked up the stench of the white primates. Yet among them, he then caught the whiff of Elsa's very scent. It lead off straight ahead, the same way as the Tumbili. He then proceed dashed ahead as he pursued it, before disappearing into the pass.

* * *

"I've been told by my subjects, that you want to live in the jungle." Kabwa explained.

"Is that not true?"

Elsa was nodded her head to Tumbili King.

"Yes." She said.

"Then perhaps we may be of some help to you." The king stated.

"And in exchange, you have something which we desire."

The kings words were indeed questionable to the girl-cub. She could not see how she could be of any such use to them or what she had to offer. She could hardly hunt like a lion, let alone posses any different skills which a primate would already. In what such way would she be considered unique compared to all the people of the jungle?

"But I don't have anything to offer you." Elsa insisted.

Kabwa hardly had any such belief of the her words. For he knew for certain there was much which she could indeed provide them.

"On the contrary, man's cub," He said.

"I believe there is much you can offer us."

"Like what?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Look there, man's cub." He said as he pointed the the wall at his left.

Elsa turned and looked upon the stone wall. Over it's hard smooth surface, she saw markings like the ones she had seen in the hallway. One of which looked to be a giant white Gorilla, several of them upon a stone hill. And upon the mountain side, there were a group of hunters climbing as one held his spear as if he would throw at the giant white ape.

"This city was once home to man years ago." Kabwa told.

"My kind were titans upon the hill and they would hunt us with their sharp sticks and tooth's. But now their layers lie empty and their treasure and tools are left for the taking. But yet my subjects are too simple minded for such things. But you, you may yet teach us your ways."

Elsa was demented by the king's declaration. While she knew some of what Bagheera had taught her on how to use such tools, she wasn't all too well with the weapons of the lost people. For her to teach someone else of these ways, she would't be able to inform them the way Bagheera had her.

"I can't do that." Elsa stated.

"Your a man's cub are you not?" Kabwa insisted.

"These are but the creations of your kind. You can make these tools and you can hunt with them too. It's these which we wish to learn, man's cub. It is what we desire."

Elsa was then staring intimidatingly to the king.

* * *

Bagheera made his way through the mountain pass, the mist concealing his sight from what lied ahead and where he came. Though ahead he heard the hollering of the tumbili. It was faint. Yet the panther knew he was now close to what hides away within the forbidden mountains.

As Bagheera looked to his right, it was the next step which he took that there was no ground to meet it. He was quick to catch himself before falling into the unknown, as he set his paw upon the edge. The panther gazed down to the shrouding fog below. The scent for which lead his this far, he very well could still sense as of the moment.

"Elsa must be down there." He thought to himself.

Bagheera then leaped from the ledge and descended into the mist. Not long to follow, the panther landed upon a surface as hard as that of the stone cliff. The panther then gazed about all which surrounded him.

"A village?" Bagheera asked as he gazed to the crumbled huts.

"By the looks of it, man hasn't been here in many years."

He then peered ahead down wide pathway between several ravaged structures, he saw but a few of the white monkeys though the mist.

"I needn't be seen by any of those scatterbrains." Bagheera insisted to himself.

"If even a single of them holler in fear, the rest will not be far behind."

The panther looked over to the ally way to his right. The panther lowered down before he turned and crept into the ally. He came next to the fallen wall of the hut beside him and climbed atop the steep, pile of rumble. He them leaped upon the forward wall that still stood, where he stood perched before leaping to the roof of the next hut.

The panther pounced over and scurried atop the remains of roof tops and walls. As he came over the roof of a hut, the panther stood as he peered ahead to the next tumbled structure. A lone tumbili perched over the wall, dumbfounded to the presence of the panther.

The panther placed his four paws together atop the middle of the merely caved roof. Without making the slightest sound to grasp his attention, the panther pounced upon the white furred monkeys, knocking the down into the hut. Landing over the rubble within the long abandoned structure, the panther's paws pressed hard against their chests as his claws were revealed to their frightened expressions. Tossing the spear to the side, he gazed down to the small white monkey.

"I dare not for you to holler," Bagheera said to the tumbili below his paw.

"Or thee shall meet thy fangs."

The lone primate stood still and silent by the panthers threat, daring not to speak nor to call to the others nearby.

"I seek for the child of man you have brought to these cold lairs. Where has she been taken?"

The tumbili spoke to the desperation of his very life.

"Thy King!" He said.

"Man's cub been taken to Thy King. Thy King who asks for the man's cub."

The panther growled.

"Where is thy king?"

"In lair below high stone hill." Tumbili spoke.

It was with that that Bagheera raised his paw and swiped the monkey aside, knocking him against the nearby wall. The tumbili then fell and laid motionless upon the ground. As he grabbed the spear, the panther turned and leaped up though the opening above.

He became perched upon the wall before he leaped to the next. From atop the crumbled abandoned structures, the panther moved swiftly over the abandoned village and through the ally ways for a time.

The panther then peered from the shadows of a pathway between the huts, glancing to the gateway before the clearing. He heard the faint chattering of the tumbili coming from within the walls. Stealthy, the panther crept from his hiding spot and came beside the gateway to what lied beyond the walls. The panther peered around the corner and gazed into the courtyard.

There he say upon the far side of the yard, a great stone temple where several tumbili were gathered and peering into the entrance. It was the great stone hill which the small white monkey had said, he knew that to be sure. And there must be where their king resided. As well as Elsa.

He gazed left across the courtyard to the structures which lead to the temple. The fallen debris and the shadows stood more the enough to conceal his presence from the Tumbili. The panther glanced back to the white monkeys who crowded before the temple. They all continued to face the entrance, allured by whatever events transpired with the stone structure of man.

Bagheera then crept into the courtyard and made his way to the ruins which stood left of the temple. The panther climbed the steps before he came behind the pillar. He peered down the line of pillars, where an opening straight ahead. Through the cover of the shadows, the panther prowled through the narrow hallway before he came underneath the opening. Bagheera gazed upward through the opening to the temple, where he saw an opening embedded in it's side.

* * *

"Please, I just want to go home." Elsa begged of Kabwa.

The girl-cubs pleads for her freedom did not phase that of the king, who instead stared down upon her with eyes of defiance. Offering her all which she desired and yet still she refused to show him and his subjects the ways of her kind. The mighty giant gave a low growling groan as he slammed his his clinched fist down before Elsa. The girl cub screamed as she back away from Kabwa. Even so his subjects who receded from their King's sudden outburst.

"There is no home for you!" He insisted to her.

"Your only place is here with us. Only we can protect you and we will, if you show your ways."

"Yes, show us your ways, man's cub." The Tumbili behind her insisted.

"Show us your ways."

While it was what most of the Tumbili thought, not all among the crowd were with the very idea. For there were few who though that Elsa should be taught to be one of them. Being that she had more in common with them then most animals in the jungle.

"Thy King, should we not be showing her to be one of us?" One tumbili said from the crowd.

Upon hearing the very suggestion, Kabwa's infuriated sights looked about the crowd.

"Speak true, speak true," Another insisted.

"She should be one of us."

Kabwa simply showed an expression of his displeasure to the fools that were his subjects. He hadn't told them to bring the cub here so she could be taught to be of complete ignorance and single minded like they all were.

"You fools!" He roared.

"Have you all forgotten why I asked you to bring her to the ruins?"

"Yes, you fools, yes you fools." A Tumbili monkey said.

"She to teach us man's ways."

"You fool, she must learn to be one of us." The other insisted.

There then erupted constant hollers and screeched among the crowd. The Tumbili fought among one another, scattering and tackling one another as they argued. Elsa back away as she watched the senseless battling of the white primates. Though as she anxiously observed, she turned right to the pile of gold where she saw two light green eyes stick out from the shadows. Slowly they drew closer till they came into the damp light before it, revealing it to be Bagheera.

Elsa first glanced up to Kabwa, who was facing the crowd. Sneakingly, Elsa crept passed the Tumbili King and came up to the panther at the side of the gold pile.

"Bagheera." she whispered.

Bagheera placed his spear down before the girl-cub.

"Come, we must leave this place." He advised.

Bagheera turned and walked back the way he had come. Picking up the spear, Elsa followed soon after the panther. As the four friends made their way into the shadows, one of the Tumbil among the crowd turned and spotted them through the darkness. He turned to the king and gave a loud screech, alerting him. Kabwa turned and spotted Elsa and Bagheera.

"Climb on, quickly!" The panther said as he narrowed down.

Elsa leaped atop the panthers back be fore he raced off.

"Stop them!" Kabwa ordered.

Bagheera leaped atop several ledges and statues. Elsa wrapped her arms around the panthers body as she gripped hold of his black fur. They them came atop the crumbled head of a statue which stood before the crater embedded in the temple wall. Looking back, he saw the Tumbili scurrying toward them.

"Hold on!" Bagheera advised the girl-cub.

Turning back toward the entrance, Bagheera leaped from the statue and through to the outside.

* * *

Bagheera hastened down the stone steps before coming to the very edge, where stood the structure which stood at the temple side. The panther the pounced down in through the opening below, landing within the shadows below. As he raced down the hallway, Elsa turned and gaze to the courtyard through the openings through the pillars. The tumbili scurried outside through from the entrance of the temple.

"Bagheera, they're coming!" Elsa cried as she looked down to the panther.

The panther glanced left to the pillars, where he saw the tumbili flooded into the structure. As two appeared in the way of the panther, Bagheera simply swiped his paw at the white primates. The two were knocked to the side as Bagheera then passed them by.

It was as they neared the hallway's end that Bagheera leaped to the side and out into the courtyard. Without that of a glance to the white primates who were scurrying toward them, Bagheera broke away to the gateway. They had passed through the gate in the very nick of time before the tumbili had caught up, only to then be met by another group of white primates. Bagheera stood dead within his tracks, causing him to slide upon the stone ground for a mere short time.

It was by then that those from the temple had caught up, rushing up from behind. The two friends found themselves surrounded from all sides by the white primates. The Tumbili hollered and grunted to Elsa and Bagheera, some of which scampered forward to them. Bagheera growled as he swiped his paw, forcing them back among the crowd.

Another made an attempt of grabbing Elsa while Begheera faced away to the other. Reaching out, he then seized Elsa by her foot.

"Bagheera!" Elsa cried.

the panther was quick to react. He turned to the white primate and once more swiped his paw, knocking him away. Bagheera looked among the crowd quickly, searching for a way of escape. Yet he saw no way.

There was suddenly a loud crumbing from afar. The two turned and looked back to the temple, where through the hole at it's side Kubwa them emerged from the structure. The great ape then climbed to the top, where he let out a loud, siring roar which could rival that of Mufassa's. The city fell silent as the tumbili turned and gazed up to their king.

Kubwa the leaped down from the temple's top and landed with a thud upon the ground. The very earth beneath him shattered beneath him. As the white giant scurried through his subjects, panther looked to Elsa.

"Hold on!" He warned the girl-cub.

The panther turned and leaped over most of the crowd. Elsa hunkered down over his back as she gripped tightly to the panther's black fur as they flew through the air.. Bagheera landed upon several of the tumbili in his way, knocking the white primates down below his paws. Not long to follow, the panther was resentful to stop as he continued to pounce and leap over the crowd that surrounded him.

In a time which had passed very shorty after, the panther landed upon the outskirts of the Tumbili who had surrounded them. Looking back, he saw Kubwa plowing through the crowd toward them. Most of the Tumbili were also chasing after them. The panther then turned to pathway through the village long disowned by man, where the mist concealed the horizon.

With but little chance they had, Bagheera knew certain it was the wisest choice to be made. To disappear into the fog served to be but the best chance to escape the Tumbili.

"Stay on my back, Elsa." He advised as he looked back to the girl-cub.

"We will lose them in fog."

The panther then turned and raced ahead into the village.

"Stop them!" Kabwa roared.

With fang baring hollers, the crowd of tumbili scurried after the two friends. Yet the panthers's speed out way that of the white primates as the panther had but vanished into the mist. Bagheera however did not stop then. For the panther only continued on through the concealing cloud over the ancient civilization. Their surroundings became concealed. Only the structures nearby could be seen by Bagheera and Elsa.

From behind, they could hear the whaling of the white primates. becoming fainter and fainting the further they went. Yet to follow was a roar as loud as that of the that of lighting which strikes the very earth. Elsa looked back. Through the concealing mist, she saw Kabwa as he was to appear from the fog.

"Bagheera!" She cried.

Not for a moment to look back did Bagheera look away from the path. Knowing well of the Tumbili king behind him, the panther looked for a way to lose the king. As they drew closer to the horizon, the fog began to clear and it revealed yet another tall, temple like structure. There was a bound to be a way to escape the king from there.

The panther made for the entrance ahead, appearing into the structure in but a short while later. There came another roar by the Tumbili King from outside the temple. Bagheera and Elsa stopped and turned back toward the entrance behind them. The roar was much louder then before. The thuds of his mighty hands upon the stone streets were getting louder and louder.

Bagheera looked back at Elsa.

"Elsa, go!" He advised her.

"I will draw him away."

"But Bagheera..."

"There's no time to argue." Bagheera stated.

"Go!"

Elsa then quickly leaped off Bagheera's back to his side. Though as that moment, Kabwa crashed through the entrance and into the Temple. Bagheera leaped back as the debris landed over the temple floor. The giant white ape once more let out a great roar, pounding his fists over his chest.

"Run, Elsa!" Bagheera told Elsa.

Elsa ran to a nearby stairway off to the right, leaving Bagheera to face the Tumbili king. As Kabwa attempted to follow after her, Bagheera then pounced upon the white ape. The panther came upon his shoulder, slashing the side Kabwa's face. He bellowed in pain as he felt the panther's claws and fangs sink into his flesh. The ape shrugged off Bagheera, throwing him back. The panther rolled along the floor before stopping. He then stood upon upon his paws. as he turned to face Kabwa. Now standing like the panther, the king of the Tumbili covered the side of his face with his hand. Glancing up at Bagheera, he gave but a snarl to the panther.

He then charged toward Bagheera, raising his fist into the air. Bagheera swiftly leaped to the side just as he slammed down upon the spot from where he stood.m Once more, he pounced at the king who had by then turned to face him. The panther came atop his chest, knocking the giant white ape onto his back.

Climbing up the steps of the nearby stairway, Elsa stopped and looked back at Bagheera. The panther slashed at the White ape, just as he rolled over and came upon the black panther. As Bagheera came upon his stomach and attempted to escape from his grasp, he was then struck the mighty arm of Kubwa. The panther was then knocked against the nearby pillar and fell to the ground. It was there that the panther laid motionless over the cold stone floor.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review and let me know what you think.)**


End file.
